Me perdi una vez
by usu666
Summary: Naruto está de pie, en la cocina, con un puñado de pastillas en la mano. Su intención es clara, pero una llamada telefónica pone fin a su intento. "¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Y por qué me dice que una vez él también lo intentó?" -- YAOI - DRAMA-AU-LEMON --
1. Chapter 1

**07/09/09**

**Los personajes de _Naruto_ pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tan sólo es una introducción, pero espero que os guste. De cualquier modo, espero vuestros comentarios a ver qué os parece...**

**PD. Actualizaré un capítulo por día.**

* * *

**1**

A veces se sentía como un niño que estuviese aprendiendo a andar y al que obligasen a estar sentado. Tal vez por eso, aquella tarde abrió el cajón del escritorio de su habitación, sacó una pequeña caja azul de lata y cogió varias pastillas de su interior. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua. Antes de hacer nada, se quedó mirando aquellas pastillas en la palma de su mano y después de haberlo pensado, o tal vez sin pensarlo, se metió un par en la boca y se bebió el vaso de agua casi de inmediato. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que eso lo había visto cientos y cientos de veces en el cine y de que todas esas veces le habían parecido más reales que ésta.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Una vez... no pensaba cogerlo... dos veces... no iba a moverse de allí... tres veces... se quedaría en la cocina para siempre... cuatro veces... de pie... cinco veces... Al parecer no pensaban colgar. Se giró y anduvo despacio hasta la sala de estar.

–¿Sí? ¿Diga?

Nadie contestaba, tan sólo se oía la respiración de alguien al otro lado, pero no era una respiración como la de esos cerdos que se dedican a llamar mientras se la menean. Aquella era una respiración tranquila, suave y relajada, como de alguien que se sintiera muy destrozado, demasiado hecho polvo.

Por eso esperó un momento más en silencio escuchando la respiración aquella.

–Oye, mira, esto es muy interesante, pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo que suicidarme, ¿vale?

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó una voz rasgada al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Ahora mismo?

–Sí.

–Estoy hablando contigo.

–¿Y antes?

–¿Antes? –"no creo que se lo cuentes a nadie..."–. Estaba pensando en la forma de acabar con mi vida. No sabía si tomar pastillas y alcohol o pasar directamente a la cuchilla y las venas, ya sabes.

–No, no lo sé.

–Supongo que no.

–¿Y qué has decidido al final?

–Creo que lo primero. Es más cómodo y no hace falta tanta fuerza de voluntad... Por cierto, ¿con quién hablo?

–Soy Sasuke, ¿y tú?

–Naruto.

–Entonces te has decidido por las pastillas, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Creo que es la mejor elección.

"¿Hay alguna buena elección para esto?"

–¿Tú has tomado alguna vez pastillas?

–¿Qué pastillas?

–No sé. Anfetaminas... o tranquilizantes, supongo.

–Sí, alguna vez. Bueno, anfetas y otras por el estilo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Por alguna razón estaba contestando a todas las preguntas que le hacía un desconocido por teléfono, no podía evitarlo. Aquello era raro, pero tal vez...

–¿Sigues ahí?

–Sí.

–Oye, Sasuke, me gustaría conocerte.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Dime, ¿te gustaría?

–No lo sé. Creo que sí.

–Vale, ¿qué te parece a las seis en el pub _Akatsuki_? ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Claro, me parece bien. Hasta ahora.

–Sí.

Colgó el teléfono y se tumbó en el sofá. Aún quedaba una hora para las seis y no pensaba arreglarse. No era una cita. Tan sólo iba a tomar algo con un desconocido. "¿Qué has hecho?", pensó cerrando los ojos pesadamente. "Al menos él no me sermonea". A las seis menos cinco se despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y ya era tarde. Se levantó del sofá y fue al cuarto de baño. Al mirarse al espejo, vio que tenía un aspecto horrible, como si hubiese estado una semana sin dormir. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara para despejarse, tratando de arreglar con el agua que le quedó en las manos ese pelo rubio y alborotado que jamás conseguiría domar. No tenía tiempo de hacer nada más, así que salió corriendo hacia el _Akatsuki_.

Al entrar allí, vio a un chico algo mayor que él sentado solo en una mesa y se acercó hasta él. Antes de decirle nada, se quedó un momento mirándolo con curiosidad. Era un chico delgado, con el pelo moreno, lacio y acabado en punta por la parte de atrás. Tenía los ojos de color negro y un aspecto desaliñado. Le estaba dando vueltas a una taza de café con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviese viendo nada o lo estuviese viendo todo, quién sabe. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en los azules del rubio, que se sintió descubierto en su inspección.

–¿Eres Sasuke?

El chico asintió. Naruto se sentó y se quedó callado. Aquella situación era increíblemente incómoda.

–Tú también piensas que todo esto es muy raro, ¿verdad? –dijo el moreno de repente evitando que aquello se volviera más insoportable.

–Sí.

–¿Te apetece un café?

–Sí. Con leche, por favor.

Sasuke se levantó y pidió el café, y Naruto pensó una vez más que todo había sido una estupidez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido contarle todo aquello a un desconocido y, más aún, quedar con él?

–Toma. Ten cuidado, está caliente.

–Gracias –abrió el sobrecito de azúcar y lo echó de golpe. Movió el café y le dio un sorbo.

El otro sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara que puso y le ofreció su azucarillo.

–Ten, yo lo tomo sin azúcar.

–Gracias.

–¿Era verdad lo que me dijiste por teléfono?

"¡Vaya, qué directo!"

–¿El qué? –seguía removiendo el café a pesar de que el azúcar estaba más que disuelta.

–Ya sabes, lo de las pastillas y demás.

–¿Tú qué crees? ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona capaz de hacerlo? –sonrió sin ganas.

–¿Y yo, te lo parezco? –también sonrió, con una media sonrisa totalmente cínica, pero Naruto dejó de hacerlo en ese momento.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Quería decir muchas cosas, muchas; desahogarse con ese desconocido al que quizá no volvería a ver. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a contar nada de sí mismo, le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo y tan solo se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Por qué lo pensaste tú?

–No lo sé –sí lo sabía, pero no podía decirlo–. No lo sé.

–Ya.

–¿Y tú? –Naruto no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió, esta vez de verdad. ¡Claro que aquel chico lo sabía! Era imposible no saber por qué uno quiere suicidarse.

–Creo que por nada en especial y por todo. Por el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Por la vida, quiero decir, por lo que todos esperan que hagas de ella. Por el trabajo, los estudios, la familia, los coches caros y las casas en las afueras, y por sentirte obligado a querer todo eso.

–Exacto –sus palabras lo reconfortaban–. Sasuke, ¿por qué has llamado a mi número?

–Me equivoqué.

–Me alegro –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él bajó la cabeza y se terminó el café. Naruto miró cómo lo hacía. Le gustaba mirar a la gente haciendo cosas y pensar que todo el mundo era demasiado normal, pero no pudo pensar eso de Sasuke. Aquel muchacho era de todo menos normal.

Cogió su café y se lo acercó a los labios. No quemaba. Miró el reloj. Las siete. Ya no le apetecía seguir hablando, demasiado para un sólo día.

–Tengo que irme –dijo mientras el otro sacaba una cartera pequeña del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

–Si tú lo dices...

–Bueno, hasta pronto –iba a dejar un par de monedas encima de la mesa pero él las cogió y se las devolvió.

–Déjalo. A éste invito yo.

–Me alegro de haberte conocido.

–Lo mismo digo. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, pudo ver a Sasuke reflejado en el cristal. Se estaba liando un porro.

Aquella noche, Naruto no pudo dejar de pensar en él y en lo que le había dicho. Le resultaba extraño que alguien pudiera pensar en suicidarse, es decir, alguien que no fuera él mismo. Siempre tenía soluciones para los problemas de los demás. Siempre tenía la palabra adecuada en cada momento para animar a alguien y, sin embargo, él había intentado suicidarse; o al menos había pensado en hacerlo. ¡Qué irónico! Y los motivos eran exactamente los que había dicho aquel chico. No le pasaba a menudo eso de sentirse tan bien con una persona, por muy incómoda que fuera la situación. Sasuke era... era tan... y lo peor es que no iba a volver a verlo jamás. Mierda, tendría que haberle pedido su teléfono, o quedar para otro día, o... o mejor no hacer nada de nada y dejar que todo siguiera como siempre, con la misma apatía de siempre, con nadie con quien hablar como siempre. "¡Joder, duérmete ya!"

Cogió una pastilla de la cajita azul y se la metió en la boca.


	2. Chapter 2

**08/09/2009**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad, me encanta recibirlos y saber qué pensáis de la historia.**

**Sólo una cosita más. Al subir los archivos, la página se 'come' los espacios en blanco que indican un cambio en la escena o en el tiempo. Ahora estoy sustituyendo esos espacios en blanco por ooOoo, ¿vale?**

**

* * *

**

**2**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, llamaron por teléfono.

–¿Sí?

–Hola.

–¿Cómo? –no podía creerlo–. Sasuke, ¿eres tú?

–Sí, perdona que te llame tan tarde.

A Naruto le costó un poco reaccionar. No esperaba esa llamada.

–No importa. Por cierto, ¿cómo que _'tan tarde'_? Si son las... –miró el reloj– las siete y cuarto.

–¿En serio? Bueno, es que yo voy a acostarme ahora. Acabo de llegar. En realidad no sabía la hora que era. ¿Te he despertado?

Naruto sonrió para sí. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había estado bebiendo y le resultaba gracioso.

–No pasa nada.

–Verás, al entrar he visto el teléfono y, antes de que pudiera fijarme en la hora que era, ya estaba marcando el botón de rellamada. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo. Lo de ayer tarde fue un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

–Sí –"¿un poco extraño? ¡Qué va!" ¿Sólo porque no había dejado de pensar en un completo desconocido o tal vez porque desde que había escuchado ese _'hola'_ su corazón parecía haber comenzado una huelga a la japonesa?

–Bueno, pero no estuvo mal.

–No –lo dejaba hablar divertido. Le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de su cara, sus ojos negros vencidos por el sueño…

–Oye, ¿tú siempre duermes por la noche?

–Claro.

–Pues yo no lo veo tan claro.

–¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que no sé por qué hay que dormir a una cierta hora por obligación.

–Pero nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

–¿Tú crees? ¿Entonces, por qué la gente llama sinvergüenzas a los que trasnochan? ¿Por qué está tan mal visto?

–No tengo ni idea, Sasuke –sus argumentos eran casi tan extraños como él mismo.

Escuchó un suspiro derrotado del otro lado de la línea y deseó por un momento estar allí con él.

–Pues yo tampoco. La noche es increíble, me… me hubiese gustado pasarla contigo.

Naruto se sonrojó. El tono de aquellas palabras… No era sólo eso. La voz de Sasuke le enredaba, le atraería incluso si estuviese recitando la tabla de multiplicar. Y eso le hacía sentir pesado, con una especie de resaca en su cabeza que no le dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera…

Soltó de golpe todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar? Sasuke… ¿A quién quería engañar? En su mente, todas las palabras que le había dicho chocaban entre sí y él sólo quería que esos labios se las dijeran directamente al oído.

–¿Siempre eres así? –se obligó a sí mismo a no dejarse embaucar tan fácilmente.

–¿Cómo?

–No sé. ¿Siempre haces preguntas que dan dolor de cabeza?

–¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Aún no, pero como sigas así podría empezar a dolerme de un momento a otro.

–Pues te tomas una pastillita y listo.

Reaccionó. Entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz, aguantando la opresión de un corazón que parecía quererse parar.

–Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y se volvió a echar sobre la cama. _"Pues te tomas una pastillita y listo"_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Normalmente le irritaba la gente así. Si no hubiera sido él, lo habría mandado a la mierda. Pero, ¿por qué no a él?

Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama e intentó que se le pasara el mosqueo. Allí se estaba muy bien, todo calentito. Era un crimen levantarse para ir a clase y, de todas formas, no iba a aprender nada interesante. Tan sólo pasaría el rato delante del profesor pensando en... lo más probable es que pensara en Sasuke.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, miró el reloj. Eran las once y cuarto. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraño que podía ser el tiempo. Una hora es la misma en todos los relojes, es decir, es la misma cantidad de tiempo para todos. Sin embargo, podía parecer eterna si lo que estabas haciendo era esperar el autobús, por ejemplo; y podía parecer un segundo cuando hacías algo como dormir, como cuando aprovechas esos 'cinco minutitos más' en la cama y lo único que haces es cerrar y abrir los ojos y ya han pasado. Todo un misterio.

A las once y media decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo acostado. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hoy tenía mejor aspecto que ayer. Le había sentado bien dormir. O quizá lo que le había sentado bien había sido hablar con alguien, con Sasuke.

Pensó que aún le daba tiempo de ir a dos clases: Historia y Filosofía. Entonces le vino a la cabeza la idea del 'eterno retorno', de Nietzsche y le gustó la idea de vivir de modo que no te importe que cada momento se repita eternamente.

Decidió no ir a clase.

Se vistió y salió a la calle. Le apetecía un helado de tarta de queso, uno enorme.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

Cuando volvió a su casa, escuchó el teléfono desde la puerta y abrió a toda prisa.

–¿Sí?

–¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora llamando –no era un reproche, no sonaba como un reproche, sino como algo dicho con simple curiosidad.

–En la calle.

–¿No has ido al colegio?

–No, y no voy al colegio.

–¿No? ¿Y qué haces?

–¿Qué más te da? –"¿al colegio? A la guardería, no te jode".

–Vamos, dímelo.

"¡No, mierda, otra vez esa voz encantadora de serpientes!"

–Oye, no creas que se me ha olvidado la llamadita de esta mañana, ¿eh? –contra todo pronóstico, logró resistir, aunque para ello tuviese que morderse la lengua, literalmente.

Sasuke no contestó.

–¿Sasuke?

–Sí. Lo siento.

–De acuerdo –se sintió un poco culpable por la forma reprocharle aquello e intentó seguir con la conversación–. ¿Tú no estudias?

–Bueno, sí, acabo de empezar en la universidad, pero no le hago demasiado caso. Es importante saber distinguir las ideas interesantes de las pajas mentales de algunos profesores.

Naruto se rió.

–Vaya, tienes una risa preciosa, Naruto.

–Naruto… –repitió su propio nombre en un susurro como un idiota. ¿Por qué le había sonado tan bien?

–¿Te molesta que te llame así, por el nombre?

–No sé. No, más bien es lo contrario –el rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Sasuke lo rompió, una vez más.

–Escucha esto:_ 'A veces es como si no hubiera cielo, como si no hubiera suelo. Nada alrededor. Bajando despacio por una escalera de peldaños inexistentes de cristal azul. Y en el centro, yo. Solo en medio de todo. Solo en medio de nada. Sólo la nada.'_

–¿Lo has escrito tú?

–Sí, es mío. Se suelen escribir muchas cosas cuando estás colocado. Es una mierda.

–Pues a mí me gusta.

–¿Te gustan las gilipolleces sensibleras?

–No.

–Bien, el romanticismo es una trola inventada por los vendedores de rosas. ¡Mierda!

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Me he quemado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿Tú qué crees? Se me acaba de caer una china en la pierna.

–Vale.

–¿Tú fumas porros?

–No.

–¿Nunca?

–Bueno, sí, los he probado, pero no, no fumo normalmente.

–Ya, pero tomas pastillas.

–No –"No me digas eso, por favor".

–Perdona, Naruto, pero te tengo que dejar. Acaban de llegar unos amigos.

Naruto oyó una voz de mujer y unas botellas o vasos de cristal antes de que Sasuke colgara del todo.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que volviera a llamar si quería hablar con él de nuevo, y esa situación lo sacaba de quicio. Sobre todo, porque le hubiera gustado seguir con esa conversación. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba hablar con ese chico. Tal vez fuera su voz, o tal vez los silencios entre frases, pero el caso es que se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Sasuke era diferente, especial, eso lo había descubierto nada más oír su voz, y él no conocía a mucha gente así. "Más que especial, lo que es, es raro", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá. "Ojalá no volviera a llamar", y se sonrió a sí mismo por la incoherencia de sus pensamientos. Entonces notó algo mojado a su lado; la tarrina de helado que había comprado se estaba empezando a derretir. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para coger una cuchara. Volvió al sillón y se sentó con la tarrina sobre las piernas. "Tarde de cine", pensó mientras sacaba el mando de debajo del cojín y ponía el dvd.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

Cuando se despertó, la película ya había terminado y la televisión se había apagado sola. El poco helado que quedaba se había convertido en batido. Cogió la cuchara y empezó a remover aquello. En ese instante sonó el teléfono.

–¿Sí?

–¿Naruto?

–Hola –su voz sonó tan aburrida como el hecho de remover helado derretido con una cuchara.

–No pareces muy contento de escucharme.

–Ya, es que me acabo de despertar.

–Sí, será eso... Te llamo porque no me gustó la forma en que te colgué antes el teléfono. Fui un grosero.

–Como siempre.

–No digas eso.

–Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer –"por favor…"

–De acuerdo. ¿Estás muy enfadado?

–Si te digo la verdad, lo de antes me molestó un poco. Bueno, me molestó bastante, pero no, no estoy enfadado... al menos no mucho.

–Me alegro. Pues te llamaba sólo para eso, ahora tengo que irme. He quedado con unos amigos. Bueno, hasta luego.

–Adiós.

"Prefiero las conversaciones un poco más largas", murmuró mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Volvió a sonar.

–¿Sí?

–Es que lo he pensado mejor y no me apetece salir ahora con mis amigos. Si quieres, podemos volver a vernos e intentar que nuestro cara a cara resulte mejor que el otro día.

–¿En el _Akatsuki_?

–¿Qué te parece en mi casa?


	3. Chapter 3

**09/09/2009**

**Tercer día, tercer capítulo. Gracias de nuevo a los que dejáis vuestros comentarios y en general a todos los que estáis siguiendo el fic.**

**Besos de gato.**

* * *

**3**

Sasuke le explicó dónde vivía. Quedaba algo lejos, pero cogiendo el 13 llegaría en unos veinte minutos si no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo. Se arregló un poco y bajó a la calle. Tan sólo tenía que cruzar la acera para llegar a la parada, y el autobús no tardó mucho en pasar, unos cinco minutos. Se bajó en la octava parada, tal y como Sasuke le había dicho. Anduvo un poco más y se detuvo frente a una verja de metal. Era una casa de una sola planta, de aspecto un poco desgastado, pero con un pequeño jardincito entre la puerta de metal y la principal muy acogedor, con un naranjo, un banco de madera algo estropeado y un césped muy verde. Pasó y llamó al timbre. Sasuke abrió la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul marino, con el flequillo casi tapándole los ojos y la parte de atrás en punta, como la vez anterior, y una media sonrisa que a Naruto le pareció irresistible.

–Hola, pasa.

Él sonrió y pasó para adentro. La casa era bastante grande, pero apenas si tenía muebles. En el salón, tan sólo un enorme sofá azul oscuro de piel, un equipo de música, unos cojines por el suelo y un par de cajas de madera a modo de mesa, o banco, o lo que fuera, pero nada de mesas de verdad o sillas, o cualquier otra cosa que recordara a un salón normal y corriente.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

–No, gracias.

–¿En serio?

Naruto asintió. Se sentía bastante cortado. Él no solía ser tímido en absoluto. Es más, normalmente hablaba hasta por los codos. Cualquier compañero de clase podría dar fe de ello, pero era justo la persona que tenía enfrente, y con la que, por cierto, más le apetecía hablar, la que le hacía sentir así, como un niño pequeño e inseguro.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente y eso tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Esperando tal vez que el rubio reaccionara, se acercó a él y le dio un suave empujón en el pecho con la palma de la mano. Éste, pillado por sorpresa, trató de quedarse en la misma posición en la que estaba, pero acabó sentado en el sofá, casi tumbado sobre él.

–No me lo creo. Deja de comportarte como si estuvieras de visita en casa de unos familiares lejanos. Repito, ¿quieres tomar algo?

–Yo… vale –se incorporó un poco en el sofá hasta quedar mejor sentado.

–¿Café, té, una cerveza…?

–Café, café está bien.

–¿Con leche y azúcar? –dijo de espaldas dirigiéndose a la cocina. No esperó respuesta, y Naruto pensó, a pesar de no verle la cara, que seguro estaba sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan prepotentes.

Esperó un momento tratando de tranquilizarse. No sabía nada de ese chico y aun así, había ido a su casa sin ningún tipo de duda en su cabeza. Sasuke podría ser un psicópata o un asesino en serie que escogía a sus víctimas por teléfono… y él había ido a su casa, directamente a la boca del lobo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó aire, todo el que entraba en sus pulmones, y lo soltó de golpe. Entonces lo vio aparecer con una bandeja en la que llevaba los dos cafés y un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y no tuvo más remedio que asumir con una sonrisa que todo le daba igual.

–Mmm… tarta de chocolate…

–Pensé que te gustaría –dejó la bandeja sobre la caja que hacía de mesa y se sentó al lado del rubio.

Naruto cogió la cuchara y se llevó un poco de tarta a la boca. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, como sólo esos ojos podían hacerlo.

–¿Tú no comes? Sólo has traído una cuchara.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras bebía su café.

–Pues tú te lo pierdes –volvió a comer–. Eshtá mbueníshima…

–Tal vez…

–¿Hm?

–Tal vez puedas hacer que me empiece a gustar…

Acercó su mano a esa boca que le sonreía manchada de chocolate. Naruto lo vio todo como a cámara lenta, y lo sintió igual. Sintió cómo Sasuke apoyaba los dedos en su mandíbula y cómo acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar. Abrió la boca sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo y rozó el dedo con su lengua. Sólo fue un roce, un segundo, pero la reacción de Sasuke, que frunció el ceño y dio un respingo retirando la mano, totalmente desconcertado, hizo que se avergonzara por lo que acababa de hacer y agachara la cabeza, escondiéndose tras la taza de café que se apresuró a coger.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, mirándose el dedo con extrañeza, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y encontró la excusa perfecta para no decir nada y dejar pasar esa situación.

–Espera un momento, voy a ver quién es.

Naruto no contestó. Tan sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin levantarla siquiera, abrumado aún por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al rato, volvió con una chica cogida de la mano.

–Naruto, te presento a Sakura. Sakura, él es Naruto, un amigo.

–Hola.

–Hola –Sakura retrocedió un poco hacia el pasillo por donde habían entrado–. Oye, Sasuke, creo que no he venido en el mejor momento, podemos hablar otro día...

Naruto miraba desde el sofá. Aquella chica parecía bastante nerviosa. Su aspecto era algo descuidado; le recordaba a sí mismo días antes, con ojeras y muy pálida, pero aún así era guapa. Estaba bastante delgada, y muy pintada. Tal vez por eso parecía mayor que el moreno.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien?

–Claro. Bueno, un poco puesta, pero nada más –hablaba muy bajo, como si quisiera que tan sólo Sasuke se enterara de la conversación.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí... oye, ya me conoces. Hoy es viernes y me apetece salir y pasármelo bien, pero todo está controlado, ¿vale?

–Vale –no fue nada convincente.

–Sasuke…

–Sí, sí. Perdona, sólo me preocupo por ti.

–Ya lo sé –le colocó un poco el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, sonrió y le dio un beso.

–Vamos, siéntate un rato. Te prepararé un café.

Sakura asintió con fingida resignación y se sentó mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

–¿Eres amigo de Sasuke? –miró a Naruto de arriba a abajo.

–Sí.

–No lo pareces.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé –cogió un cigarro del paquete que había sobre la mesa y lo encendió, dándole una profunda calada–, simplemente no lo pareces. Claro, que a lo mejor sus gustos han cambiado. ¿Eres mayor de edad?

–Sí –era mentira, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar.

–¿Lo has conocido en la universidad?

–No.

–Vaya, ¿de verdad eres mayor de edad?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nada –hizo un ademán con la mano que sujetaba el cigarro, haciéndose la interesante–, pero él siempre se ha interesado por gente de su edad o mayor, y a ti te saca un par de años, ¿no?

–No, y además Sasuke no 'se interesa por mí', tan sólo somos amigos.

En ese momento apareció él con una taza de café. Se la dio a Sakura y se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos.

–¿De qué hablabais?

–De nada –probó el café y lo dejó al lado de los otros–. Voy un momento al baño.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

–¡Mierda! Espera un momento, Naruto –se levantó y salió de allí también.

"¿Que espere un momento? Estupendo". Le dio otro sorbo a su café y permaneció sentado en el sofá. A los pocos minutos, escuchó un ligero portazo y Sasuke volvió a entrar en el salón.

–Lo siento –intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su expresión era distinta, parecía inquieto–. Sakura…

–No tienes que explicarme nada. Oye, si quieres que me vaya o algo...

–¡No! –reaccionó de pronto–. No, de verdad. Perdona si te he hecho sentir incómodo. Sakura es... bueno, no sabe muy bien lo que quiere y a veces se descentra un poco, nada más –se encogió de hombros–, pero no quiero que te vayas, en serio.

–Vale –decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a aquel encuentro a pesar de la evidente tensión que se había creado–. ¿Ella es…?

–¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, ¿es tu novia o algo?

Sasuke lo miró molesto y el rubio le aguantó la mirada. Se arrepintió de preguntarle justo una décima de segundo después de haberlo hecho, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca tal y como antes lo había hecho su lengua, sin pensar.

–¿Y qué si lo fuera?

–Yo… no, nada. Lo sien…

–Naruto –lo cortó en seco con voz grave–, deja de hacer eso –agarró la mano del chico y se la acercó a la boca. Éste lo miraba atónito. Separó por inercia sus labios al ver que Sasuke abría su boca y chupaba la punta de su dedo índice con los labios y la lengua, que notaba caliente y húmeda en comparación a la temperatura de la mano del moreno que sujetaba la suya. Sasuke sonrió y mordió el dedo que antes estaba lamiendo, causando un escalofrío en Naruto y que éste retirara su mano con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas coloradas.

–¡¿Qué… qué haces?!

–Jugar.

"¿Jugar? ¡¡¡¿Jugar?!!! ¿Pero este tío es bipolar o qué coño le pasa?" Naruto se levantó de golpe, profundamente indignado ante la actitud del moreno, que lo seguía mirando tranquilamente, como si se esperara lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

–Sasuke, si quieres jugar, te compras un _monopoli_.

–No te enfades, tan sólo era una broma… como la tuya de antes, ¿no?

–Desde luego, eres idiota.

–Vamos, oye… En serio, no le des más vueltas. Si quieres, te dejo que me muerdas también y así quedamos empatados –estiró el brazo, dejando su dedo índice delante de la cara de Naruto, que no se lo podía creer.

–¿Idiota? Qué va, tú eres gilipollas del todo –el tono de su voz subía conforme hablaba, haciendo cada vez más visible, o audible, su cabreo.

–Naruto…

–¡¿Qué?! –ya iba camino de la puerta, cuando Sasuke lo agarró del brazo.

–Me gustas más así…

"¿Así cómo, con ganas de pegarte una patada en los huevos?" Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Dio un tirón para soltarse del agarre y lo logró, aunque Sasuke consiguió pillar la manga de su camiseta en el último momento.

–Naruto, prefiero verte cabreado a verte derrotado o indiferente. No sé por qué, pero es así.

–Pues vete a fastidiar a otro –terminó de soltarse y salió de allí sin volverse siquiera.

–Con otro me hubiera dado igual –susurró Sasuke para sí mismo cuando se quedó solo. Se miró de nuevo aquel pulgar con la misma extrañeza que la primera vez y decidió aclararlo todo lo antes posible… a su manera…


	4. Chapter 4

**10/09/2009**

**Uno más, ya ves. A ver qué tal sienta...**

* * *

4

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá que antes había compartido con Naruto y cogió un poco de tarta con los dedos, echándosela a la boca.

–Hm… demasiado dulce –alargó la mano hasta el teléfono, marcando un número de memoria y esperando los tonos con desgana–. ¿Sakura? Oye, ¿dónde estáis? … Vale, sí, voy para allá.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Naruto había llegado a su casa con una mezcla extraña entre rabia, confusión y abatimiento. Se dejó caer boca arriba sobre el sofá, que parecía haberse convertido últimamente en su mejor amigo, y se tapó los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

"No me lo puedo creer. En serio, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Si pudiera tan sólo comprender por qué hizo eso… Jugar. Tal vez sólo sea que quiere divertirse conmigo". Gruñó pateando con todas sus fuerzas el pobre sofá. "¡Joder, Sasuke!" Se incorporó de golpe. Volvía a estar solo. Había sido así desde su nacimiento, ya que su madre había muerto al poco de darle a luz. En cuanto a su padre, tampoco es que pudiera decir nada malo del hombre. Simplemente, la quería más a ella que a su propio hijo, y un día decidió seguirla para estar juntos por siempre. Fue su abuelo el que cuidó de él, y aún lo hacía, aunque Naruto se había mudado a principios de curso a la ciudad para completar así su educación en un buen instituto que le abriese las puertas a la universidad y su abuelo se había tragado el cuento y quedado en el pueblo, a unos trescientos kilómetros, confiando en la madurez del chico. Intentó componer una sonrisa, esa que normalmente usaba para hacer creer a los demás que todo estaba bien, pero esta vez ni siquiera le salió una de esas. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y sacó una cajita del interior del armario, escondida entre las mantas. Vivía solo y sabía que ya no tenía por qué esconder las cosas, pero no era tan fácil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres. Se sentó sobre la cama, suspiró y se tomó un par de esas pastillas, bebiendo después del vaso de agua de la noche anterior que aún permanecía sobre su mesilla. Arrugó la nariz por el sabor extraño del líquido y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se acurrucó sobre la colcha y cerró los ojos dispuesto a que la inconsciencia se apiadara una vez más de él y de sus pensamientos.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Bailaba en la pista junto a sus amigos con una copa en la mano. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver por esa música que, si bien no era su favorita, en momentos como ese parecía conectar con su cuerpo y liberarlo de toda la tensión acumulada. Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Reconoció el par de anillos en los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda y sonrió de medio lado mientras se giraba para encarar al dueño de aquel agarre.

–¿Qué pretendes? –el chico deslizó las manos hasta dejarlas en las caderas del moreno.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Sasuke seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Bebió de su vaso y fue consciente de los ojos de su amigo sobre sus labios cuando pasó su lengua por ellos para quitar los restos de la bebida.

–No te hagas el tonto, Sasuke, no te va nada.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –colocó la mano que tenía libre en la cintura del otro, obligando al chico a subir las suyas hasta rodear su cuello.

–Ayudarte –sopló hacia arriba para mover un mechón pelirrojo que se le metía en los ojos; unos ojos de un turbado azul aguamarina. Sonrió de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hacía, curvando sólo un lado, y se acercó a él más aún, enredando sus dedos en los mechones de la nuca del moreno.

–Gaara…

–Shhh… Tranquilo, sé por qué quieres hacer esto. No voy a empezar a creer cosas que no son. Ya no. Además –aproximó su boca a la mejilla del más alto, deslizando sus labios por la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, que acarició intencionadamente al hablar–, me lo debes. Si ahora te va a gustar un chico, al menos déjame hacer esto a mí. Para estar seguro del todo, nada mejor que alguien con experiencia…

Gaara desanduvo el camino que antes había trazado con su boca hasta llegar a la de Sasuke, que no opuso resistencia. Simplemente se dejó hacer mientras el pelirrojo besaba, lamía y mordía a su antojo, sintiendo un hormigueo agradable, pero nada parecido a lo que había sentido con tan sólo un roce de la lengua de Naruto en su dedo.

Se separó del moreno respirando sobre sus labios, retrasando el momento de enfrentarse a él.

–Ese chico es muy afortunado –clavó sus ojos en los azabaches y volvió a sonreír con prepotencia. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en su caso fue una completamente sincera. El gesto hizo que Gaara se sorprendiera y sonrojara a partes iguales.

–Gracias. Sabes que eres increíble, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé. Por algo soy tu mejor amigo. Vamos, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es invitarme a una copa. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu primer beso con un chico?

–¿El primero? –alzó una ceja levantando el rostro.

–Sasuke, ya te he dicho que no te hagas el tonto, no te va nada.

–Idiota –pasó a su amigo, tirando de él hacia la barra.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Por la mañana, se despertó temprano. Tenía las manos y los pies helados, y también la nariz. "No puede ser que otra vez me quedara dormido así…"

Fue al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha al tiempo que se desnudaba. Sí, una ducha era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. El agua ardía y le gustaba así. Le gustaba sentir el agua muy caliente por la mañana. Entonces, oyó el teléfono en su habitación. "Mierda", podía ser Sasuke, pero ahora no podía contestar y, la verdad, tampoco le apetecía demasiado. "Seguro que acaba de volver a su casa…" Después dejó de oírlo. "Bueno, ¿qué más da?" Cuando terminó de ducharse, se lio una toalla a la cintura y bajó a la cocina. No tenía hambre, pero sí muchísima sed. Se bebió dos vasos de zumo seguidos y se sintió mejor. Lo de la tarde anterior había sido confuso.

Hoy se sentía con ánimos para ir a clase. Quizá eso lo alejaría un poco de sus pensamientos. Algunas clases pueden anular incluso los pensamientos de la persona más brillante.

Era sábado.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando de la tele, pero no la encendió. No tenía ganas de verla, ni tampoco de hacer otra cosa que no fuera no hacer nada. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando que sonara el teléfono, pero aquello no sonaba. Tal vez podría ir a la feria de libros. A lo mejor allí encontraba uno de esos manuales de haga–algo–con–su–vida. Uno de esos estúpidos libros escritos por gente que ya está cansada de leer libros de autoayuda y que decide escribir el suyo propio. Y, además, cerca de allí había una tetería en la que los sábados se podía escuchar poesía prácticamente a cualquier hora. El ambiente bohemio le vendría bien, nada que ver con el mundo real.

Se vistió y salió para allá. Durante el camino, unos veinte minutos andando, intentó no pensar en nada. En realidad, en algo pensaría porque dicen los que saben que nadie puede dejar de pensar completamente, pero, si fue así, no se dio cuenta de en qué estaba pensando. El ambiente de la feria de libros no estaba mal. Había un montón de gente mirándolos: aspirantes a yuppies mirando los de marketing y dirección de empresas, adolescentes con las novelas de amor, intelectuales liados con los grandes clásicos con aire de superioridad... "¿Quién habla de estereotipos?"

Se acercó hasta un pequeño puesto que tenía un cartel rojo en todo lo alto: 'Libros para momentos extraños'. Si pretendían llamar la atención de gente perdida, lo habían conseguido. Al menos con él. Hojeó un poco aquellos libros, pero no sintió un afecto especial por ninguno de ellos.

–¿Qué buscas?

–No sé. Algo.

–Entonces igual lo encuentras allí –respondió el chico del puesto señalando al sitio donde leían poesía–. Cuando sepas qué quieres, vuelve por aquí, ¿vale?

–Gracias.

Entró en aquel sitio y se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón. Pidió un té y se quedó allí escuchando durante un rato. La mayoría de los 'poetas' no reconocerían una buena poesía ni aunque se la metieran por el culo, pero había algunos, muy pocos, que eran buenos. Y esos sabían expresar perfectamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón. Nada de valorar la proporción entre forma y contenido y toda esa mierda que enseñan los malos profesores de literatura. Tan sólo poesía. Pese a todo, pensó de nuevo en Sasuke y en que él también escribía. "Déjalo, Naruto, por favor".

De todas formas, no aguantó allí mucho tiempo. Al volver, pasó por delante del puesto de antes. No se detuvo ante él, aún no sabía lo que quería. En su casa, siguió esperando que sonara el teléfono.

Sonó.

–¿Sí?

–Naruto…

Sintió un escalofrío. Su nombre sonaba extrañamente bien saliendo de esos labios.

–¿Para qué me llamas ahora?

–Sigues enfadado…

–¿Y qué esperabas?

–Nada, tienes razón. Pero oye, tú empezaste y…

–No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso.

–Espera un momento. Déjame hablar, ¿quieres?

–Habla.

–No estaba jugando. Fue una excusa tonta para no reconocer que... Bueno, tú… cuando hiciste aquello… Nunca pensé que un chico pudiera hacerme sentir eso. Es la primera vez que…

–Sasuke…

–A mí siempre me han gustado las chicas, de hecho aún me gustan. Pensé que me interesabas porque eras diferente a la gente que yo conocía, pero eso que sentí…

–Te molesta.

–No es eso, en absoluto, pero me hizo sentir confuso.

–Entiendo. Tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo todo y no forzar las cosas.

–Tal vez, aunque me gustaría seguir viéndote, si quieres…

–Claro, tú también eres diferente a la gente que conozco.

–Me alegro que digas eso. Oye, ¿dónde has estado? ¿O es que no querías contestar al teléfono?

–En la feria de libros y en una tetería cercana donde leen poesía.

–La conozco. ¿Y qué tal?

–No demasiado mal.

–Pero tampoco demasiado bien, ¿no?

–Exacto.

–…

–…

–Naruto, ¿vas a hacer algo esta noche?

–No, ¿por qué?

–Es que hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo, ¿te apetece venir?

–No lo sé.

–Vamos, ya me has dicho que no ibas a hacer nada. No tienes excusa.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, te recojo a las diez.

–Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo…

–Eso es lo que tú te crees. Tu número de teléfono aparece en la guía, ¿lo sabías?

–¿Cómo...?

–Hasta las diez.

Sasuke colgó. "Vaya, qué novedad. Siempre termina haciendo lo que le viene en gana. Como se le ocurra llamar ahora para disculparse por haber colgado así, me va a oír", pero no llamó.

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo y la espalda sobre el asiento y encendió la tele. Apareció una típica telecomedia norteamericana con familia perfecta y risa enlatada incluidas. Imaginó a un grupo de gente riendo frente a un micrófono conectado a una grabadora. Siempre le había parecido estúpido que le dijeran cuándo tenía que reírse. En otro canal ponían uno de esos documentales que todo el mundo dice que ve, pero que nadie reconoce que lo hace mientras duerme la siesta. La apagó y se giró hasta quedar sentado de forma normal. Iba a volver a ver a Sasuke esa noche. Es más, iba a conocer a sus amigos esa misma noche. "Y Sakura va a estar allí, seguro. Espero que no vuelva a insinuar que soy un crío. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, esa chica me pone bastante nervioso". Subió corriendo a su cuarto y abrió el armario. Sacó unos vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta negra favorita, una que había comprado en el primer concierto de _Extremoduro_ al que había ido, y lo dejó todo preparado sobre la cama. "Bueno, Naruto, ahora aprovecha el tiempo y estudia un poco, anda".

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

A las diez menos cinco llamaron al timbre.

–Hola.

Sasuke tardó un par de segundos en contestar, lo suficiente como para echar un rápido pero prometedor vistazo a aquel chico que lo miraba sonriendo.

–Hola, buenas noches. Estás... te ves muy bien.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario que me hagas cumplidos. No es una cita.

–Ya lo sé. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –Naruto cerró la puerta y lo siguió–. Tengo aquí la moto, así que espero que no te dé miedo la velocidad.

–¡Uy, sí, me aterra! –lo dijo con toda la ironía que pudo, a lo que él respondió con una expresión que decía "Vale, ya me callo".

–Toma, ponte el casco.

Él lo cogió y se lo puso.

–Vaya, ¿no protestas?

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy acostumbrado a que no se lo quieran poner antes de salir por ahí. Dicen que se les estropea el peinado, ya ves.

–Será que sólo se lo pides a las chicas.

–Tal vez.

–Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy muy lejos de parecerme en lo más mínimo a una de ellas.

–No me cabe la menor duda.

–Bueno, ¿y se lo pides a muchas?

–Depende.

–¿De qué?

–De si viven o no lejos. Anda, vamos.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

La fiesta se celebraba en una casa enorme, de esas con jardín y piscina a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de uno de los muchos amigos que tenía Sasuke. Cuando llegaron, había allí un montón de gente, tanto dentro como fuera en el césped, en los coches... Gente de todo tipo.

–No me habías dicho que esto iba a ser una macro fiesta.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Neji es un exagerado. En esta casa siempre suelen ser así. Ven, te presentaré a unos colegas.

–No, espera –se aferró a la camiseta de Sasuke, parándose en seco.

–¿Qué ocurre?

El rubio cogió aire, mirando hacia otro lado.

–No me digas que estás nervioso… No es posible.

–Tus amigos… tus… amigos…

–Naruto –puso su mano sobre la del chico que aún lo agarraba, haciendo que sustituyera su camiseta por su propia mano–, ya les he hablado de ti… y están deseando conocerte. En serio, deja de preocuparte.

Éste asintió aturdido. "¿Les ha… hablado de mí?"

Allí dentro, sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de latas de cerveza y vasos de whisky había un grupo de gente hablando, entre ellos Sakura. Sasuke se acercó y extendió su brazo con un vaso vacío por encima de la mesa. Aquellos se volvieron hacia él y empezaron a saludarle y a decirle cosas como. "¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!" o "Ya pensábamos que nos ibas a dar plantón". A lo que Sasuke contestaba con un "Ya os gustaría. No vais a deshaceros de mí tan fácilmente".

–Tú debes de ser Naruto –Gaara lo miró lascivamente, miró a Sasuke y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

–Que ni se te ocurra –Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Desde luego, su amigo no tenía remedio.

–Ya, ya… –rodó los ojos–. Lo tuyo no se toca –esto último no lo dijo, tan solo articuló las palabras y Sasuke fue el único que comprendió lo que decía–. Soy Gaara.

–Neji.

–Ino.

–Shikamaru.

–Encantado. Yo soy Naruto.

–¡Sasuke, ven, siéntate aquí! –exclamó Sakura ajustándose un poco más en el sofá–. Naruto, tú también.

–Bueno –Sasuke dejó pasar a Naruto y después se sentó él–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablabais?

–De lo jodido que puede resultar el amor algunas veces y lo poco que se parece al de las películas de Hollywood –un chico que antes se había presentado como Shikamaru, castaño, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y cara de aburrimiento absoluto habló mientras se echaba un poco más de whisky con _Coca-cola_ en el vaso.

–Un tema muy apropiado para una fiesta, claro que sí.

–Joder, Sasuke, ya sabes cómo somos. ¿Tú qué piensas?

–¡Que deberíais cambiar de tema o pagaros de una vez un buen psicólogo! –abrió las cervezas que había cogido antes de la nevera y le ofreció una a Naruto.

–¡Venga ya!

–¿En serio? Yo qué sé. No conozco a nadie que lo haya dejado todo por amor ni nada por el estilo. Al final vamos todos a lo que vamos. Sin embargo, sí que hay gente jodida por amor.

–Ya, y gente que jode sin amor. Es demasiado problemático.

Todos se rieron.

–Qué cafre eres, tío. Lo que digo es que hay mucha gente que lo pasa mal por amor. Por no ser correspondido, por cuernos... no sé...

–Así que estás con nosotros, ¿no? –Neji intervino por primera vez, volcando la mitad de la mezcla que había hecho Shikamaru en su propio vaso, ante la protesta de éste.

–Qué remedio, es lo que hay.

Naruto permanecía en silencio.

–Ya, pero casi siempre somos las tías las que lo pasamos mal –Sakura le quitó a Sasuke el cigarro que se acababa de encender–. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

–Que la mayoría de los tíos son unos cabrones en ese sentido. ¡Por nosotras! –Ino levantó su vaso y Sakura la siguió, brindando por lo que, al parecer, era una afirmación categórica.

Naruto sonrió.

–Es como eso de la virginidad y la primera vez y tal –aquella otra chica seguía con sus teorías–. Vosotros sólo queréis follar con quien sea y perderla de una vez, y entonces ya sois, bueno, os sentís hombres, ¿no? Sin embargo, para nosotras, generalmente, es diferente. Mi primera vez, por ejemplo, fue... decepcionante, quiero decir, que el tío no tenía ni idea. Si no llega a ser por el dolor, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

–Bueno, pero no siempre será así, ¿no? Algo haremos bien, si no, no volveríais a hacerlo más –Neji trató de defenderse con cierto aire de superioridad.

–Ya, por suerte, siempre hay tíos que saben bien lo que hacen –Sakura miró a Sasuke y sonrió.

Él desvió la vista, no se sentía especialmente cómodo con aquella situación.

–¿Ah, sí? –la rubia de antes lo miró también–. Es bueno saberlo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo, él lo estaba mirando también y en ese momento apartó la vista hacia el suelo y se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco al descubierto. Aquello le hizo gracia a Sasuke, que sonrió ligeramente.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

A medida que avanzaba el reloj y se acababa la bebida, los grupitos de amigos y amigas hablando y bebiendo tranquilamente daban paso a los 'grupitos' de dos personas en el sofá, en las habitaciones, en el coche o en cualquier lugar más o menos cómodo y que estuviera libre. Los amigos de Sasuke se fueron dispersando y al final tan sólo quedaron Naruto y él.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o prefieres quedarte un rato más?

–Me da igual –fue a pegarle un trago a su cerveza, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la lata estaba vacía–. No, creo que mejor me voy.

–Pareces defraudado.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por el tono de tu voz. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Serán las cuatro cervezas que llevo.

–Será eso.

–Sasuke, lo que has dicho antes... ¿lo pensabas de verdad?

–¿El qué?

–Lo de que todos vamos a lo mismo...

–¡Así que es eso!

Naruto se extrañó.

–Quiero decir que es por eso por lo que pareces estar así tan... decepcionado.

–No –bajó la cabeza.

–Ya. Naruto, la gente es egoísta por naturaleza. Va a lo suyo. A ver, dime qué ves a tu alrededor.

La luz estaba muy baja, casi estaba a oscuras todo el salón. Alrededor de ellos tan sólo había parejas besándose. En todos los rincones, en todas partes. Metiéndose mano.

–Ojalá esto fuese otra cosa, pero no lo es. Todos buscan lo mismo. No creo que haya nada de amor en todo esto.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Eso parece.

–Entonces no sé qué hago aquí –sonrió con alcohólica tristeza.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–¿Qué tal? ¿Lo pasáis bien? –Sakura se acercó con tres cervezas y se sentó con ellos–. ¿No habré interrumpido nada, verdad?

–No, no te preocupes –Sasuke se levantó–. Voy un momento a por un porro.

Sakura dejó una de las cervezas en la mesa y le ofreció la otra a Naruto.

–Gracias.

–De nada. Oye, espero que no te importe, pero he oído un poco de vuestra conversación.

–¿Ah, sí? –"vaya".

–Sí. Sasuke puede parecer muy... puede parecer que pasa de todo, pero no.

Naruto la miró. Se notaba que había estado bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta, pero, aún así, hablaba con coherencia, aunque se paraba de vez en cuando, como para pensar un orden lógico para sus palabras que no salía de manera espontánea.

–Él siempre está diciendo cosas que no piensa. No miente, pero trata de engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Has leído alguna vez lo que escribe?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Si lo hicieras, entenderías lo que digo. Sasuke siempre espera mucho de las personas y al final termina decepcionado. Tiene muchos sueños. Todos los que puedas imaginar y más aún, pero se cansa pronto de ellos. Quiere escapar de todo, hacer una nueva vida todos los días, ¿entiendes? No quiere ser como sus amigos, trabajando en cosas que odian o estudiando carreras por obligación. Él no puede hacer eso.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –"pensé que yo te caía como el culo".

–No lo sé. Por nada...

Entonces llegó Sasuke con un par de porros. Guardó uno en el paquete de tabaco y encendió el otro.

–Toma –Sakura le acercó la otra cerveza que había traído–. Le estaba comentando a Naruto lo bien que escribes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pasabas las noches escribiendo a los pies de la cama?

"Hum. Ahora ya sé por qué me lo has contado, Sakura".

Sasuke asintió levemente. Le ofreció el porro, pero ella lo rechazó, así que se lo ofreció a Naruto, pensando que no lo iba a coger. Sí lo hizo.

–Sí, pero yo no escribo bien, no mientas.

–Sí que lo haces... –Sakura sacó una bolsita, la abrió y echó sobre la mesa un poco de aquel polvo que contenía– y deberías dejar que la gente lo leyera.

–No quiero que la gente lo lea.

–¡Qué lástima! –sacó un billete nuevo, lo enrolló y se lo ofreció a Sasuke.

–Sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

–Supongo que no –miró a Naruto–. ¿Tú quieres?

–No.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y al momento no quedó nada de cocaína sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta por aquí. Nos vemos.

–¡Ten cuidado!

–Siempre lo tengo.

–Claro –murmuró Sasuke cuando ella ya se hubo ido.

Entonces miró a Naruto. Estaba serio. Tal vez fuera por esa estúpida conversación sobre el amor, o por un bajón después de las cervezas, o por los comentarios de Sakura, o...

–Sasuke, creo que yo también me voy a ir.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, es solo que me está subiendo el porro este.

–Normal. Entre esto y las cervezas...

Naruto asintió. Dejó el porro en el cenicero y se quedó mirándolo.

–Estás muy pálido.

–Sasuke, sácame de aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**11/09/2009**

**Cumpliendo mi palabra de actualizar diariamente...**

**¡¡¡Miauuuuuu!!! (me encantan los viernes)**

* * *

**5**

Cuando se despertó, alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos. Aquella no era su habitación... era la de...

–Buenos días –Sasuke estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Miró a su alrededor. Algunos pósters en las paredes blancas, dibujos, montones de cd's y libros en una estantería, papeles ordenados y desordenados sobre una mesa, y una silla que desaparecía bajo un montón de ropa. La cama era grande, de matrimonio. Pensó en las veces que habría dormido acompañado... pero esa noche no. Sasuke se había portado como un auténtico caballero y había dormido en el sofá, a pesar de que en tales circunstancias, tras unas copas y unas caladas de más, a él no le hubiese importado compartir la cama, aunque tal vez se estaría arrepintiendo ahora.

–Sí –hablaba en voz baja, desconcertado por la situación.

–Anoche estabas un poco mareado, me pediste que te sacara de la fiesta...

–Ya –"necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo".

–¿Quieres desayunar?

–No, gracias –"ni hablar".

Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero vio que no llevaba puestos los pantalones y se tapó de nuevo.

–Están aquí –Sasuke los cogió de encima de la silla y se los dio–. Y tranquilo, te los quitaste tú solito. Por cierto, claro que te quedas a desayunar.

–No, de verdad, prefiero irme a mi casa y darme una ducha.

–Puedes ducharte aquí..., si quieres.

–¿Eh? No, aquí no tengo ropa ni...

–Yo puedo dejarte algo... Además, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

–¿El qué?

–Una cosa. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Naruto asintió intrigado.

Sasuke le dejó una toalla y algo de ropa. Se sentía raro, desnudo en la bañera de otra persona, utilizando un gel y un champú diferentes, que le recordaban a él, a su olor.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Cuando salió, el chico estaba en el salón mirando unas carpetas.

–Vaya, no te queda mal mi ropa. Tal vez algo grande…

–Deja de restregarme que eres más alto que yo, ya lo sé –hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos y Sasuke tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

–¿Desayunamos?

–Sí, pero antes quiero saber qué es eso que me vas a enseñar.

–Ven, siéntate –Naruto se sentó en el sofá, a su lado–. Toma.

–¿Qué hay aquí? –le había dado una carpeta de esas de cartón azul completamente pintada, como casi siempre, con nombres de canciones y grupos, dedicatorias y algunos dibujos hechos a boli.

–Son algunas cosas que he escrito. Me gustaría que lo leyeras.

Él lo miró extrañado.

–Pero tú dijiste que no querías que la gente leyera lo que escribes.

–Y lo sigo diciendo, pero tú no eres 'la gente' –Sasuke agachó la cabeza. "¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, verdad?"–. De todas formas, me da mucho corte.

–¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, es muy violento mostrar así este tipo de cosas.

Naruto sonrió.

–Bueno, voy a preparar algo para desayunar.

–Está bien –cogió una de las hojas de la carpeta y leyó.

'_Aquí, en medio del espejo, ¿puedes sentir que hay un héroe?_

_Abre la puerta, pero ten cuidado con el agujero del suelo._

_Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie porque es un secreto entre tú y yo,_

_pero si puedes volar por encima de esto, verás cosas increíbles._

_Otra vez una canción que no puedes oír._

_Pero hoy podría ser un día diferente. _

_Y todas las cosas que has sido, mañana cambiarán._

_Porque hoy podría ser un día diferente._

_Coge la llave de tu bolsillo, arrójala hacia el cielo..._

_Y olvida lo de siempre.'_

–Vaya –Sasuke volvió de la cocina con un par de cafés con leche y galletas de chocolate, y miró por encima del hombro de Naruto–, has ido a leer lo de la última vez que escribí colocado. Te juro que cuando lo escribí tenía todo el sentido y la lógica del mundo. Ahora ya no sé muy bien lo que significa, pero siempre lo guardo todo. Nunca se sabe cuándo volverá a tener sentido.

–¿Y si se lo damos?

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Ayer te guardaste un porro en el paquete de tabaco... –Naruto levantó una ceja y sonrió–. ¿Y si nos lo fumamos?

–¿Ahora?

–Sí –cogió el tabaco de la mesa. Dentro estaba el porro. Se lo acercó a Sasuke, junto con el mechero–. ¿Lo enciendes tú?

–No, hazlo tú.

'_Todo se hace más rápido, las imágenes. Mi visión se hace más estrecha, como si mirara siempre a través de una cerradura. Oigo el tintineo del hielo en mi vaso, pero no puedo oír la música que todos bailan. Entonces me despierto. Estoy en el suelo del lavabo y alguien me ha mojado la cara. La ropa se pega a mi cuerpo y no me deja respirar. Mi respiración se hace cada vez más rápida y_ _profunda. Ni siquiera puedo levantarme y estoy pensando en volar.'_

–¿Esto también lo escribiste colocado?

–¿Por qué lo dices? –aspiró profundamente y soltó el humo lo más lento que pudo.

–Porque le estoy encontrado el sentido...

Sasuke se rió.

–¿Te está subiendo?

–... ¿Qué?

–¡Estás fumado y son las diez de la mañana!

– Nooo! –le quitó el porro–. Oye, ¿sabes que eres una mala influencia para mí?

–Pues entonces no vuelvas a quedar conmigo.

–Bueno, no podrías vivir sin mí.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué de repente me parece que este chico tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida? Joder, tengo que dejar de mirarlo así y de pensar estas chorradas o voy a terminar echando a correr".

–Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!

–¿Qué?

–Te has quedado ahí pillado... –"mirándome"–. ¿En qué piensas cuando escribes esas cosas?

–En nada. Bueno, lo primero que has leído lo escribí el día que nos conocimos. No sé si tuvo algo que ver, pero es así.

–Bueno, es un dato interesante –sonrió para sí–. Toma.

–Espera, ¿tú has jugado alguna vez a eso de darle una calada y aguantar el humo hasta que dé la vuelta por todo el grupo y te lo vuelvan a pasar?

–No.

–Venga, vamos a hacerlo.

–¿Ahora?

–Claro, pero no vale hacer trampas. Hay que jugar bien.

–Pero si sólo somos dos. Así no tiene gracia, ¿no?

–Depende... Ya verás.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, le dio una calada y se lo pasó a Sasuke, que se quedó con él en la mano sin hacer nada.

–No puedes soltar el humo aún, ¿eh? Aguanta –le dio por fin una calada y se lo pasó.

Naruto echó el humo rápidamente.

–¡Tú lo que quieres es que caiga aquí mismo, muerto!

Sasuke lo miraba sin respirar, sin alterarse.

–Ahora puedo vengarme, ¿no? ¿Y si me quedo aquí sin fumar? ¿Cuánto aguantarías sin soltar el humo?

Sasuke continuaba impasible. Naruto se acercó el porro a la boca y aspiró... y él respiró. Y tiraron el porro en el cenicero porque ya no quedaba nada.

–Has aguantado bien, rubio.

–Sí, pero casi me desmayo –se rió–. ¡Esto sí que coloca! ¿Y tú lo haces a menudo?

–No demasiado, en algunas fiestas y en reuniones con los colegas.

–Ya, pero seguro que nunca antes de desayunar.

–Tú fuiste el que te empeñaste en fumar, así que no te quejes. Anda, come algo, que te va a sentar mal esto del juego.

Naruto cogió una de las galletas.

–Estoy atontado. Cuando llegue a mi casa me voy a quedar en el sofá y no me voy a mover de allí hasta mañana.

–¡Qué exagerado!

–Lo digo en serio. ¿Tú no notas nada?

–Sí, pero estoy bien. No me afecta tanto.

–Ya. Oye, ¿qué es esto? –terminó de comerse la galleta, se sacudió las manos y tiró de una esquina de papel que sobresalía por debajo del cojín del sofá, sacando un ejemplar de la revista _Playboy_ que abrió justo por la foto de una conejita de grandes pechos disfrazada de colegiala–. Vaya, Sasuke, ¿inspiración para los trabajos manuales?

–No seas idiota, eso es cosa de Shikamaru. Cuando me mudé me dijo que había ciertas cosas imprescindibles en una casa de soltero, así que me trajo la revista, una caja de condones y seis cervezas. Bueno, eso es lo único que me queda ya del regalo, así que lo guardo de recuerdo.

–Ja, ja, ese tío es genial –hojeó un poco la revista–. ¿Y, dime, cuál de todas es más tu tipo?

–¿Mi tipo?

Naruto asintió.

–¿Grandes tetas, mirada felina, un culo de infarto, sonrisa de ángel…?

–¿Y el tuyo? –Sasuke le quitó la revista y la cerró, dejándola a un lado.

–Pues a mí me gusta que los _atributos_ estén un poco más abajo –respondió el rubio con descaro.

–¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica?

–No.

–¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad?

–¿Quieres decir en plan sexual? Pues no –se encogió de hombros–. No sé, simplemente no me atraen.

–¿Y yo, te atraigo?

–¿Cómo? –abrió los ojos sonriendo divertido–. ¿Es que quieres que alimente tu ego o qué?

–No. Sólo quería saber qué pasaría si yo hiciera esto.

Se acercó despacio hasta quedar tan cerca que cualquier pequeño movimiento desataría lo inevitable.

–Sasuke, no juegues.

Notó el aliento de Naruto abrasándole el alma y en ese momento fue consciente de todo lo que el rubio le hacía sentir.

– No lo hago.

Deslizó sus labios sobre los del otro hasta llegar a la comisura, que acarició con la lengua, advirtiendo el ligero sabor a chocolate de las galletas. Naruto permanecía estático, aguantando la respiración, con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke introdujo su mano por debajo de la sudadera, ascendiendo por el torso. Al llegar a la zona de los pectorales, se detuvo, dudando por un instante sobre qué hacer. Naruto fue consciente de esa débil vacilación y se separó del moreno sonriendo tímidamente con algo de desánimo.

–El cuerpo de un chico es bastante diferente, ¿no? Mira, si no estás seguro…

–Oye –lo miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, cogió su mano y se la pegó al corazón, que en ese momento trabajaba a marchas forzadas–. Esto es lo que pasa cuando me acerco a ti aunque sólo sea un poco, así que deja de decir que no estoy seguro, o que estoy jugando, o cualquier otra cosa estúpida que se te pase por la cabeza.

–Está bien –completamente sonrojado, retiró la mano de dónde se la había dejado el otro.

–Naruto, quiero verte –volvió a las andadas, acariciando suavemente el abdomen del rubio por el borde de la sudadera y deslizándola después hacia arriba. El otro levantó los brazos obediente y se la dejó quitar.

Sasuke se humedeció los labios deleitándose con ese vientre plano y marcado. Acercó su cara al cuello del chico, aspiró su aroma y soltó el aire por la nariz, haciendo que Naruto se encogiera soltando una risilla. Volvió a sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Introdujo su lengua encontrándose de lleno con la otra. Un roce, dos. Se separó lo justo para poder tumbarlo sobre el sofá, tendiéndose sobre él. Descubrió la erección del rubio bajo los pantalones, chocando contra la propia y esbozó esa sonrisa suya tan característica. Era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ya no hubo titubeo alguno. Reanudó el beso, que había sido interrumpido, con avidez. Naruto lo correspondió con el mismo deseo, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del moreno bajo su camiseta, mientras elevaba las caderas para profundizar el contacto. Sasuke inició un urgente movimiento de vaivén, provocando un gemido ahogado en el más pequeño.

–Quiero más –la voz del moreno se oyó ronca, velada por el placer. Dirigió su mano hacia los vaqueros de Naruto, oprimiendo su miembro sobre la tela. Desabrochó los botones y metió la mano bajo los bóxers, tocando por primera vez aquella piel caliente y suave.

–Sasuke… –tragó saliva. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones del moreno y los desabrochó también. No pensaba quedarse atrás. Por debajo de la ropa, llegó hasta los testículos, acariciándolos y estrujándolos suavemente.

–Hm –el ronroneo de Sasuke en su oído lo hizo sonreír con la seguridad que le otorgaba la experiencia. Subió masajeándolo todo de forma firme y sugerente hasta llegar al glande y volvió a bajar, una y otra vez.

Sasuke imitaba sus movimientos. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se vinieron uno en la mano del otro, uno arqueando la espalda, el otro apoyando la frente en el hombro desnudo que temblaba bajo sí.

Con la respiración aún agitada, el moreno cogió un par de servilletas de papel y le ofreció una a Naruto, para después limpiarse los restos que ahora manchaban su mano y su abdomen. Se miraron sin saber qué decir.

–Yo… tengo que irme –se abrochó los pantalones y terminó de vestirse antes de ponerse de pie. Sasuke lo siguió.

–¿En serio? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?

–No puedo. El martes tengo un examen importante y no he estudiado nada –"Mierda, parece que estoy huyendo".

Sasuke asintió. "Estás huyendo". Le dio una bolsa con su ropa y cogió las llaves.

–Vamos, te llevo.

–No hace falta.

–Ya, pero quiero hacerlo. El autobús es un coñazo los domingos. Así llegarás antes.

Mientras iban en la moto, Sasuke recordó la noche anterior. Naruto no se agarraba a él cuando iba detrás, pero anoche sí. Él se lo había ordenado para que no se quedara dormido ni se cayera por el camino y él, obediente, se había agarrado fuerte. "Agárrate, agárrate bien y no te sueltes, por favor".

Cuando llegaron, Naruto se bajó.

–¿Quieres pasar?

"Sí".

–No, te dejo que estudies tranquilo –"Mierda. Venga, pregúntamelo otra vez".

–Bueno, pues entonces ya nos vemos.

–Claro. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Se produjo un momento incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer o cómo despedirse. No eran una parejita de enamorados como para hacerlo con un beso… Naruto zanjó la cuestión levantando la mano y acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza y Sasuke le respondió igual. Cerró la puerta y se fue directamente hacia su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se tapó. Aspiró profundamente. Las sábanas olían a suavizante, no como las de Sasuke, que olían a una especie de mezcla entre tabaco, folios nuevos y su propia piel, y ahora también a la colonia y el propio olor de Naruto. Se subió la sudadera un poco y metió la nariz por el escote. Aquel olor sí le recordaba a él. Pensó en la fiesta, en Sakura, en lo que había leído y en lo que acababa de pasar... en todo a la vez. "No te hagas ilusiones. Puede que lo que sienta sea simple curiosidad, que sea la novedad lo que le atraiga. No te enamores, Naruto". Encima de la mesilla había algunas pastillas. Se tomó una. Dos. Tres. "Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso". Se quedó dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

**12/09/2009**

**Aunque sea sábado y esté descansando, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo.**

**Es genial eso de recibir vuestros comentarios. Por supuesto que leeré cualquier fic escrito por vosotros/as o que me recomendéis. ¡Soy una máquina de leer! XD**

**¡Caliente caliente! eeeo ¡Caliente caliente! oooa (paranoias mías ¬¬) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**6**

–¿Qué tal con el niño, ya te has liado con él? –Gaara se acercó un poco más a Sasuke cuando su nuevo _amigo con derecho a roce_ se levantó para pedir unas copas.

Sasuke apoyó los brazos en la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre ellos.

–Cállate. No tienes ni idea…

–¡Hmf! Como tú digas –apuró el último trago de su vaso mientras miraba al moreno, que parecía realmente interesado en lo que sea que hubiese debajo de la mesa.

–Gaara…

–Dime.

–Me gustaría hacerlo bien con él…

–Quieres que grite tu nombre pidiendo por más y dejarlo tan satisfecho que no piense ni por un momento que eres un novato inexperto que si bien se ha follado a más tías que todos estos pringados que están a nuestro alrededor juntos, no sabría encontrar la próstata ni aunque le dibujaran un mapa, ¿me equivoco?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con su acostumbrada soberbia, tratando de ocultar de modo casi perfecto el temor que le invadía en ese momento.

–Joder, Gaara.

–Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que quieres hacer, pero no conmigo.

Quería decirle a su amigo que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero que no era sólo eso. No quería tirarse a Naruto y ya está. Le gustaba estar con ese rubio, ver su sonrisa y, más aún, provocarla. Admirar esos ojos capaces de purificar todos sus pecados y embriagarse de ese olor que aún no había sido capaz de determinar claramente. Tal vez porque cada vez que estaba cerca del chico, sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar del modo en que lo hacían normalmente, centrándose exclusivamente en transformar cada estímulo recibido en el más elevado de los placeres.

–Sasuke… –Gaara lo miraba con curiosidad. Los ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada–. A ti…

–Aquí están las bebidas –el nuevo _amiguito_ del pelirrojo dejó los vasos en la mesa y se sentó al lado de su chico.

"… realmente te gusta Naruto". La mirada de Gaara cambió a una de total desconcierto ante ese descubrimiento, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al confirmar su sospecha en la expresión grave y alarmada del moreno.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

A mediodía, Naruto volvía a casa después de un aburrido día de clases pensando en lo poco que se parecían sus amigos a cierto moreno que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente y que, por cierto, ahora estaba sentado esperándolo en la puerta de su casa. "¡Sasuke!" Abrió los ojos a más no poder y recorrió los últimos metros tratando de no parecer demasiado desesperado por verle.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico tiró lo que le quedaba del cigarro y se levantó, cogiendo una caja de pizza que tenía al lado.

–No me apetecía comer solo.

Naruto sonrió mientras abría la puerta y ambos pasaban dentro, dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

–Está algo desordenada, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar este fin de semana… –mientras hablaba, iba recogiendo algunas prendas y apuntes desperdigados por el salón–. Siéntate, tú como si estuvieras en tu casa. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

–Agua –Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, abriendo la caja de la pizza y separando un par de trozos.

–¿Sólo agua?

Sasuke asintió y Naruto salió de allí para volver a aparecer con un par de vasos, una jarra con agua y algunas servilletas de papel.

–¿Qué tal en el colegio?

–Muy bien, gracias. Hoy hemos pintado el abecedario con pintura de dedos y nos han dejado jugar con plastilina –Naruto sonrió, irónico como sus palabras. Si algo no soportaba, es que lo trataran como a un niño. Sobre todo desde que Sakura lo había insinuado. Y el hecho de que Sasuke lo picara de la misma forma lo sacaba de quicio.

–Joder, qué susceptible estás hoy. ¿Es que tienes la regla?

Miró al moreno de reojo, dejando el trozo de pizza al lado de los demás y encarándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Sasuke, pensé que después de lo de ayer te habrías dado cuenta de que soy un chico –negó con la cabeza varias veces y soltó un suspiro afectado–. Si no prestas atención, no vas a aprender nunca lo que hay que hacer en esos casos…

Jaque mate.

–No me provoques…

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué serías capaz de hacer esta vez?

Sasuke se sonrojó de manera evidente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

–Ja ja ja. Sólo bromeaba. No es para que te ponga así.

–Cállate –frunció el ceño, bastante irritado, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico que ahora lo miraba atónito–. Tú lo has querido.

Le desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa blanca y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sin terminar de sacársela, con lo que el rubio terminó con los brazos atrapados por la tela sobre su cabeza. Sasuke se lanzó a su cuello sin perder el tiempo, succionando con fuerza hasta dejar una marca roja. Siguió bajando despacio hasta una de las tetillas, lamiéndola, mientras veía cómo Naruto terminaba de quitarse la camisa y colocaba una mano a cada lado de su cara, haciéndole subir hasta sus labios. Los besó y mordió, imponiendo una cadencia que el otro seguía con sus caderas, desde abajo.

Siguió besándolo mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones negros del uniforme. Se levantó, echando a Naruto sobre el sofá para poder quitarle la ropa que le quedaba.

–¿Tú no vas a desnudarte? –se incorporó hasta quedar nuevamente sentado, mirando al moreno de pie, frente a él.

–No seas impaciente –se quitó la camiseta y, cuando iba a desabrocharse los pantalones, unas manos lo detuvieron.

–Déjame hacer a mí.

Los ojos de Naruto y esa sonrisa socarrona le advirtieron de sus intenciones. El chico terminó de bajar la cremallera de los vaqueros y los bajó de golpe, junto con la ropa interior. Miró el miembro del moreno, buscó sus ojos y, sin dejar de mirarle, sacó la lengua y lamió lentamente toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta.

–Ngh…

Un gemido se escapó involuntariamente de la boca entreabierta de Sasuke, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que su miembro terminara de alzarse ante el chico que ahora lo miraba con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

Terminó de sacarse los pantalones y los bóxers y empujó otra vez al rubio hasta dejarlo acostado. Miró el miembro de éste, erecto como el suyo, y se aproximó a él, tragando saliva. Lo agarró con una mano, deslizándola hacia abajo y dejando todo el glande al descubierto. Abrió un poco la boca y se humedeció los labios, rozándolos después, junto con la lengua, por el extremo rosado que se erguía ante sí. Levantó la vista, percatándose de unos ojos que lo miraban sin perder detalle.

–No me mires –pidió, casi exigió.

–¿Por qué? Desde aquí se ve genial.

Sasuke lo miró con rabia. No podía echarse atrás. Si lo hacía, Naruto le recordaría siempre que quisiera burlarse de él, ese ataque de pudor producido por la falta de experiencia en el terreno. Se comió la vergüenza y siguió lamiendo el glande, despacio, hasta que sintió la suficiente confianza como para introducirse el pene de lleno en la boca, poniendo en práctica todo lo que le gustaba que las tías le hicieran a él. Y surtió efecto. La respiración de Naruto se agitaba por momentos, y los gemidos escapaban de su boca a pesar de que trataba de retenerlos tapándosela con las dos manos.

–Sasuke, quita… yo… –lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él, apartándolo justo antes de correrse, mientras se descargaba en su mano entre contracciones–. Ngh… Ahhh…

Miró aquel fluido viscoso en su mano, igual que la otra vez. Todavía le extrañaba que no fuera el suyo propio.

–Para ser tu primera vez, no ha estado tan mal –quería molestarlo un poco, sólo para que no se le subiera demasiado a la cabeza el hecho de haber provocado esos gemidos en él–. Ahora vas a ver… –hizo el amago de agacharse entre sus piernas, pero la voz del moreno lo detuvo.

–Naruto –volvió a tumbar al chico, que lo miraba algo desorientado, recostándose sobre él, entre sus piernas. Las separó un poco más, dejando al descubierto la entrada del rubio, y acercó sus dedos manchados de semen, tocándola con suavidad–. Naruto… –repitió su nombre como una forma de pedirle permiso.

El chico asintió quedamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Apretó los puños tratando de calmarse cuando sintió el pene del otro contra su ano, esforzándose por no parecer aterrorizado. Sasuke lo besó en el cuello y siguió empujando, introduciéndose poco a poco en él. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, aunque por motivos bien distintos. Sasuke notaba la estrechez y el calor del rubio comprimiendo su miembro. No podía creer que aquello fuese tan bueno. Por su parte, Naruto cerraba los ojos con fuerza, llevando un brazo sobre ellos para camuflar las lágrimas que se agolpaban sin querer. Le gustaba Sasuke y sabía que el dolor pasaría tarde o temprano… o eso esperaba.

–¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza con convicción. Sasuke seguía besándole el cuello, la clavícula, jugando con su lengua con el lóbulo de la oreja… Empezó a moverse despacio, con todo el autocontrol de que era capaz, gimiendo y respirando sobre esa piel canela que le volvía loco. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre las manos para entrar mejor en él.

–Hmm –Naruto gimió en una de las estocadas, sintiendo de pronto un placer que hacía que su miembro pidiera por más, a pesar del dolor que aún no se iba. Llevó su mano hacia él masturbándose ante la mirada de Sasuke que se excitó aún más ante esa visión. Tras unos cuantos movimientos, sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, por lo que aceleró el ritmo, acoplándolo al de las embestidas, para terminar corriéndose de nuevo con un gemido ahogado y unas contracciones que provocaron que Sasuke se corriera también en su interior, temblando y dejando caer su peso sobre él.

Salió de su interior y se apartó un poco hacia un lado, cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de algo. El brazo de Naruto seguía sobre sus ojos, por lo que no había visto ni un solo momento su expresión. Sabía que el chico era incapaz de mentir con la mirada y el hecho de que la ocultara no le hacía pensar nada bueno.

–Naruto… –le agarró la muñeca apartándole el brazo y el otro volvió la cabeza, rehuyéndole la mirada–. Oye, mírame –le sujetó por la barbilla con cuidado, obligándolo a mostrarle sus ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño al comprobar que estaban llenos de lágrimas–. Te he hecho daño…

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso, es sólo que… –miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Sasuke siguió su mirada hasta dar con lo que había hecho enrojecer al chico. Sus piernas, al igual que la colcha que cubría el sofá, estaban manchadas de semen y…

–Sangre... Entonces sí te he hecho daño. Joder, lo siento. No sé…

–Ya te he dicho que no es eso –se secó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban con la palma de las manos, enfadado consigo mismo, y se sentó con cuidado poniendo una mueca de dolor que trató de disimular sin éxito mientras Sasuke se sentaba también a su lado.

–¿Entonces? –no entendía nada. Estaba seguro de haber hecho algo mal, dada su ignorancia en este tipo de relaciones.

–Esta ha sido… –se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado–. Bueno, ha sido mi primera vez.

–¡¿Eras virgen?!

–No pongas esa cara, que no es lo que parece –lo miró de forma acusadora–. Yo era virgen lo mismo que lo eres tú…

–Quieres decir que…

–Sí, quiero decir que siempre que he mantenido relaciones, he sido el activo. Nunca me habían… bueno, ya sabes.

–¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

–Porque soy idiota… –cogió sus bóxers y se los puso. El moreno lo imitó y comenzó también a vestirse–. Va, déjalo, no es tan grave –suspiró–. Yo… bueno, sabes que tengo un examen mañana y tengo que estudiar.

–Claro, lo entiendo. Nos vemos otro día entonces –terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Otra vez esa incómoda sensación en el momento de la despedida…–. Adiós.

–Adiós.

La puerta se cerró tras él, dejándole una sensación de impotencia que no sabía cómo calmar. "Virgen. Serás… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?" Más cabreado consigo mismo que otra cosa, se alejó de allí pensando en la única persona que podía ayudarle en este sentido.


	7. Chapter 7

**13/09/2009**

**Domingo... los domingos me aburren bastante. Si fuera por mí, sólo existirían los viernes por la noche y los sábados. Bah, sólo estoy divagando... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**7 **

–No me lo creo. Tú nunca habías dejado que…

–Ni lo menciones –Naruto tapó con la mano la boca de su amigo, que se encontraba a su lado sentado en el otro columpio antes de que pudiera completar la frase.

Las clases habían terminado hacía apenas una hora, más que suficiente para que al rubio le hubiese dado tiempo a quejarse de la mierda de examen que acababa de hacer y, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo de por qué no había estudiado más, le había soltado sin pensar, como ya iba siendo costumbre, que por culpa de un calentón. Así habían terminado los dos sentados en los columpios del parque que quedaba en frente del instituto, mirando al frente con aire ausente y un indiferente balanceo.

–¿Y qué tal? –el chico lo miraba con esos ojos negros que, si bien en un primer momento se podían parecer a los del causante de su inquietud, no tenían realmente nada que ver.

–Ya, como que voy a fomentar el morbo… –Naruto lo miró de lado y comenzó a balancearse con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos para sentir cómo el aire frío de febrero le chocaba en la cara y le despeinaba aún más el pelo.

–Naruto, ¿estás bien?

–¿A qué viene eso? –respondió sin mirarlo, siguiendo con el balanceo.

–Hoy… y también ayer… Bueno, sólo es mi impresión, pero pareces diferente… y no creo que sea sólo por eso del sexo.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe y lo miró. Su amigo le sonreía de forma vacía, tal y como él lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

–Sai…

–No me malinterpretes. Cuando digo _diferente_, no quiero decir que sea algo malo –dejó de sonreír–. A veces, la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Si pareces feliz, lo eres, ¿no? Es mucho más fácil así… para ti, que no tienes que dar explicaciones, y para ellos, que pueden seguir sus vidas sin preocuparse por nada. La gente es egoísta por naturaleza.

–¿Tú también?

–Sí –volvió a sonreír de marera superficial–. Si ahora estoy hablando contigo, es tan sólo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Bueno, eso, y porque me apetece devolverte la sonrisa a base de polvos.

El rubio abrió los ojos y la boca a más no poder y después estalló en carcajadas. Si había alguien capaz de obrar el milagro, ese era Sai. Al inicio del curso, Naruto pensó que sólo era otro idiota con ganas de llamar la atención, siempre con esa sonrisa estúpida, acorralándolo a la salida y soltándole proposiciones indecentes cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Aquella vez que se le quedó mirando de forma tan descarada en las duchas después de la primera clase de educación física fue consciente de que los instintos asesinos podían aparecer en cualquier momento…

–_¿Qué miras?_

–_Pensé que era obvio. A ti –seguía sonriendo ante un rubio cada vez más irritado._

–_Oye, idiota –de un empujón lo empotró contra la pared arrinconándolo, fijando en él su mirada que se había vuelto afilada y cortante–. No sé qué pretendes, pero te estás pasando y la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes._

–_¿En serio? Pues aguantar la hipocresía no es una de las mías, así que enfádate si quieres, pégame si te hace sentir bien o, mejor aún, bésame; pero deja de mostrarme esa sonrisa disfrazada de que todo te va bien. Que la tuya parezca más real que la mía sólo significa que mientes mejor, Naruto._

_En ese momento, lo había soltado y se había quedado parado frente a él sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sai simplemente se había alejado, sonriendo, pero sonriendo de verdad; y Naruto comenzó a verlo de manera diferente. Desde entonces, se habían convertido en lo más parecido a buenos amigos._

–¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí como en los viejos tiempos?

–Sai, no creo que hace dos semanas pueda considerarse _'viejos tiempos'_. Además, ya he faltado demasiado a clases y si salgo contigo sé que mañana no me voy a poder levantar antes de las doce.

–Lo que sea. Entonces, ¿vas a volver a verlo?

Naruto suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

–No lo sé. No sé si querrá volver a verme después de lo que pasó. Puede que sólo quisiera saber qué se siente al tirarse a un tío, yo qué sé… Se quedó de piedra cuando le dije que había sido mi primera vez así. Supongo que pensó que me abría de piernas para cualquiera…

–¿En serio crees eso?

–¿Y qué quieres que piense? –se levantó del columpio encogiéndose de hombros otra vez–. De cualquier forma, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Sai se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo. "Naruto…"

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación mientras dejaba escapar el humo de entre sus labios lentamente. No había vuelto a llamar a Naruto y el hecho no dejaba de producirle cierto desasosiego. De la conversación con Gaara tampoco había sacado nada en claro.

–_Eres un egoísta, pero supongo que todavía puedes hacer algo…_

–_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que todavía puedo hacer, según tú?_

–_Bueno, eso depende._

–_¿De qué?_

–_De si la vas a volver meter o vas a dejar que te la metan…_

_Sasuke sintió un sudor frío e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Gaara lo detuvo, logrando de un tirón en el hombro que se sentara de nuevo a su lado._

–_Quieto ahí, no pongas esa cara, hombre._

–_Yo…_

–_Ya, tú habías pensado sólo en la opción de convertir otra vez a tu rubito en una brocheta, ¿verdad?_

_La cara de Sasuke no dejaba lugar a dudas._

–_Pues tú te lo pierdes. Te juro que, en lo que se refiere a orgasmos, hay un antes y un después de que te la metan._

–_Oye, no me apetece escuchar eso._

–_¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me has llamado entonces?_

Apagó el cigarro dejándolo caer dentro de la lata de cerveza vacía que estaba sobre la mesilla y se giró hacia el lado contrario, quedando frente al teléfono móvil que descansaba en la almohada.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Naruto miraba la caja de pastillas sobre la mesa. Quería dormir. Estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando al vacío y pensando en el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le había supuesto levantarse esa mañana para ir al instituto… y tendría que volver a hacerlo en apenas ocho horas. Lo único que necesitaba era un porqué, que alguien le explicara por qué merecía la pena pasar por todo aquello. El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de aquel letargo en el que se había sumergido de forma inconsciente.

–¿Sí?

–Hola.

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y el nudo que hasta hace nada tenía en el estómago subió hasta su garganta, estrangulando sus palabras y la entrada normal de aire.

–Sasuke…

–¿Me abres la puerta?

* * *

**Sólo es un capítulo puente y no ocurre realmente nada, ya lo sé... ¬¬ **

**Supongo que es la calma antes de la tempestad, no sé. Por cierto, adoro _spotify_ (no tiene nada que ver, pero tenía que decirlo XP)**


	8. Chapter 8

**14/09/2009**

**Pasado el fin de semana y la mierda de capítulo puente de los coj%&/$$!!! aquí estoy otra vez, enfrentandome al lunes con una sonrisa en los labios (¡qué más quisiera!)**

* * *

**8**

Cuando fue consciente del significado de esas palabras, se restregó las mangas por los ojos borrando cualquier huella de fragilidad que pudiera delatarlo, incluida la caja de pastillas, que terminó debajo del sofá, chocando contra la pared por la fuerza con que había sido lanzada. De camino a la puerta, respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de componer su habitual sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más trabajo hacerlo.

–Hola –y ahí estaba. Tan tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el rubio que apretaba fuertemente la mano contra el quicio de la puerta.

–Es muy tarde para andar de visita –agradeció la poca luz que había en la calle a esas horas y volvió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y no le apetecía que lo bombardearan a preguntas.

–No podía dormir… No te he despertado, ¿verdad?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Tal vez que le dejara pasar, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para echar otro polvo que le permitiera dormir a gusto?

–Al final va a ser verdad eso de que el sexo estropea la amistad –Sasuke bajó la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Puede ser… aunque tampoco es como si fuésemos los mejores amigos…

–Ya, no había mucho que estropear entonces, ¿no? –vio cómo el rubio se encogía de hombros–. Oye, no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

–No lo hagas –se mordió el labio enfrentando decidido la acerada mirada que no se había movido de su persona en todo el rato, deshizo el agarre de la puerta y se echó a un lado, invitándolo a entrar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan sólo rebasó al otro, que lo siguió tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. En el salón, las luces estaban apagadas, al igual que la tele, y el teléfono permanecía descolgado sobre el brazo del sofá, tal y como lo había dejado Naruto después de hablar con él. El moreno lo cogió y lo dejó en su sitio, sentándose después en el sofá con toda la calma del mundo. Naruto encendió una lamparita y se sentó a su lado esperando oír algo, o tener el valor de decirlo. Algo, lo que fuera. "Vamos, Sasuke, por favor".

–¿Qué tal el examen? –había que empezar por cualquier cosa y ahí estaba, la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una conversación, por muy banal que fuera, que quitara un poco de tensión al ambiente.

–Pfff… Supongo que habré aprobado, pero por los pelos. Tendré que esforzarme más en el siguiente…

–¿De verdad te importa ese examen?

–¿Que si me importa? –Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz. El tono que acababa de emplear Sasuke, sus ojos fríos y su actitud displicente le daban mala espina. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué pretendía el moreno, pero le daba la impresión de que no le iba a gustar.

–Eso he dicho.

–Claro que me importa –la verdad es que no entendía nada.

–¿Por eso has estado llorando? –apoyó el dorso de la mano en la mejilla del más chico esperando que se apartara. No lo hizo. Naruto ladeó la cabeza para aumentar el contacto y Sasuke giró la muñeca para acariciar con la palma y los dedos su nuca, llegando desde la raíz a la punta de su pelo rubio y posándola después sobre su hombro.

–Sasuke, no hagas eso.

–Perdona, no he podido evitarlo –retiró la mano mientras sacaba la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil, nada propio de él–. Hm –miró su reloj–, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta?

–¿Ahora?

–Sí –se levantó y agarró al otro por la muñeca, tirando de él antes de que pudiera negarse a nada.

–P-pero… mañana tengo que ir al instituto y… –todo había sido demasiado repentino.

–Te prometo que irás a primera hora. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello, así que no te preocupes. Vamos, necesito animarte un poco.

Naruto se dejó llevar aún con cierta perplejidad. De camino, no paró de darle vueltas a las palabras exactas del moreno _'necesito animarte'_. No _'necesitas animarte'_, ni _'necesito animarme'_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué decía que necesitaba animarle a él? "Tal vez sea por el examen… No puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de… No, no lo creo. ¡Ugh!" Un frenazo había hecho desplazar todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, chocando contra el de Sasuke, que se quitó el caso y giró la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado.

–Llegamos.

–¿Eh? –miró el local de su derecha. Sus compañeros de clase siempre hablaban de ese sitio, de lo genial que era o, mejor dicho, de lo genial que sería si los dejasen entrar–. Sasuke, aquí sólo permiten la entrada a mayores de dieciocho. Yo no…

–Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que pegarte a mí –le quitó el casco también y lo dejó enganchado a la moto. Volvió a agarrar al rubio por la muñeca y a tirar de él–. Hola, Suigetsu.

–Sasuke –saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que se echaba a un lado para dejarlos pasar–. Espera, ¿me enseñas tu DNI?

Naruto se puso blanco como la pared, miró a Sasuke, que lo ignoró completamente, y empezó a mascullar cosas sin sentidos.

–Suigetsu, no lo agobies, no seas malo.

–Está bien, sólo quería divertirme un rato –se rascó la nuca con una de las manos componiendo una extraña sonrisa.

Los dos chicos atravesaron la puerta hasta llegar a una especie de zaguán. Justo cuando iban a cruzar la siguiente, se escuchó la voz del portero tras ellos:

–Sasuke, si ves que entra la poli, haz es favor de sacar al niño por la puerta de atrás. No quiero líos.

El aludido asintió sin girarse y pasó finalmente junto con Naruto. El ambiente allí era relativamente relajado. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo estaban a martes. Lo primero que se veía al entrar era la enorme pista de baile flanqueada por dos barras, de las cuales sólo una estaba funcionando en ese momento. Al fondo había algunas mesas altas rodeadas de bancos, y también estaban los baños. Levantando la cabeza, Naruto pudo ver una barandilla en toda la planta alta que convertía aquella zona en una especie de balcón circular desde el que se podía ver toda la planta baja, en la que ahora estaban.

–Vamos a pedir algo y subimos –se acercaron a la barra y una de las camareras se acercó de inmediato.

–Hola, Sasuke, ¿qué te pongo?

–Una cerveza y… –miró a Naruto–. ¿Tú qué quieres?

–Otra.

–Mañana tienes clases.

–¡Oh! ¿En serio? Vaya, entonces debería estar ya en la cama durmiendo, ¿no? –entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos observando cómo Sasuke le respondía con la misma mirada y pedía las dos bebidas. Después de pagar, subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una zona de reservados, con mesas y sofás.

–Mira, allí está Gaara. Vamos –se dirigió directamente al fondo, donde se podía ver una cabeza pelirroja que se llevaba un cigarro a la boca.

"No pensé que fuésemos a ver a nadie". Naruto lo siguió un poco molesto. No es que no le cayese bien el tal Gaara, pero no quería ver al _'resto'_ de amigos de Sasuke. Sobre todo, si eso incluía a cierta chica de pelo rosa y desdeñosos comentarios.

–¡Eh! –Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos–. Sólo está Gaara. Bueno, él y su chico de turno. Pensé que no te importaría.

–Y no me importa.

–Ya –llegaron hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado su amigo y lo saludaron, acomodándose a su lado.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

–Fastidiándote el plan –Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia.

–Pues llegáis tarde. Mi _'plan'_ está ahora mismo adecentándose un poco en los servicios –le devolvió la sonrisa–. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

–¿Naruto? –el mencionado se giró boquiabierto al reconocer aquella voz.

–¿S–Sai?

–Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? –el moreno miraba a su amigo sentado allí, entre su chico y el _Uchiha bastardo_, como lo llamaba en secreto desde que Gaara le había dicho una noche que se parecía a él.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

El ambiente se había vuelto extraño. Gaara miraba divertido a su amigo. Si las miradas mataran, Sai habría muerto hace ya como una media hora, más o menos el tiempo que llevaba bailando con Naruto en la pista. La _copia barata_, como llamaba a Sai en secreto desde que Gaara le había dicho una noche que se parecía a él, se acercaba demasiado, y lo peor es que a Naruto parecía no importarle, ya que seguía bailando y sonriendo como si nada, como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a esa situación. Entonces vio cómo el rubio le decía algo al oído al otro, que asintió con una sonrisa, y se alejaba camino de los servicios.

–Ahora vuelvo –Sasuke apuró el último trago de su segunda cerveza y se levantó, dirigiéndose con un cabreo mal disimulado hacia el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido el otro.

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza rodando los ojos. "Sigues siendo un idiota". Después se acercó más a la barandilla que tenía enfrente y llamó a Sai para que subiera, a lo que el moreno respondió con un guiño y una clara señal de _'baja tú'_.

Naruto se estaba terminando de secar las manos cuando sintió un agarre en sus caderas y un olor de sobra conocido haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

–Mmm… ¿qué haces?

–Creo que es evidente –restregó su miembro contra el trasero del más pequeño, que se estremeció cerrando los ojos cuando la mano del moreno bajó desde su vientre, tratando de meterse bajo sus pantalones.

–E–espera… Oye, puede entrar alguien y…

–He echado el pestillo.

–Sasuke, no, mira…

–Está bien –se separó un poco, soltando un suspiro. Naruto aprovechó el espacio para girarse y quedar frente a frente–. Ha sido un acto reflejo. Verte bailar así me ha puesto…

–¿Celoso? –cortó el rubio con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba al otro.

–Caliente –le susurró al oído haciendo retroceder al chico. Con eso, se ganó un empujón y que el rubio saliera de allí con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

–No digas tonterías. Vamos, necesito dormir un rato antes de ir al instituto.

–A la orden.

Se despidieron de la parejita que ahora se besaba a un lado de la pista, resguardados de las luces tras una columna y se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, que comenzaba a notar los efectos de permanecer despierto hasta tan tarde un día de diario.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

–Aaaaaaaah… –Naruto bostezó sonoramente mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta con las llaves–. Estoy hecho polvo –una vez dentro, dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se dispuso a subir a su habitación.

–Oye –Sasuke permanecía fuera, con la puerta abierta y viendo cómo el otro se alejaba.

–¿Hm?

–¿No vas a despedirte siquiera?

–Claro, dentro de varias horas, cuando me dejes en la misma puerta de mi instituto.

El moreno sonrió, pasó cerrando la puerta y se quitó también los zapatos, dejándolos a lado de los otros. Naruto ya se estaba desvistiendo cuanto entró en su habitación, colocándose después una camiseta de manga larga.

–¿Usas pijama?

–No.

–Entonces ponte esto –le tiró otra camiseta y se metió entre las sábanas para preparar justo después el despertador y volverlo a dejar en la mesilla.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, parándose delante de la cama y mirando en silencio la cabecita rubia que sobresalía por el borde de las mantas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Hm! Estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo.

–¿De verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

–Cuando me meto en la cama de alguien, es para follar. Nunca me quedo a dormir.

Naruto se pegó un poco más, de forma inconsciente, hacia el lado de la pared, sonrojándose al tiempo que trataba de endurecer la expresión, arrugando el entrecejo.

–Si quieres, el sofá lo tienes a tu entera disposición –tenía que dejarle clara su intención. Jugar al sexo con Sasuke era peligroso. Se dejaba llevar y terminaba exponiendo su cuerpo y su alma sin ningún tipo de precaución.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

–Me gusta probar cosas nuevas, ya lo sabes –sonrió de forma imperceptible antes de meterse entre las sábanas al lado de Naruto, ambos boca arriba, sintiendo la mirada azul del otro examinándole de reojo–. Anda, duerme, prometo portarme bien.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. "Claro, como si fuera tan fácil dormir teniéndote al lado… Joder, dos segundos más y hubiésemos empezado a parecer Epi y Blas. Sé fuerte, Naruto, no te muevas, sigue dándole la espalda y todo irá bien. Mmm… quiero sexo…" De pronto sintió que Sasuke se giraba hacia su mismo lado y cayó en la cuenta de que no le estaba dando sólo la espalda, sino también el culo. "Mierda, no te acerques, por favor". No lo hizo. Suspiró aliviado cuando se aseguró de que el otro no se había acercado demasiado. Por lo menos había una cuarta de distancia. Se volvió a tensar al sentir la mano de Sasuke jugando con su pelo, pero su voz grave y suave hizo que se relajara completamente, cerrando los ojos.

–Descansa… Esta noche, yo cuidaré de ti…

Escuchó eso último como flotando en el viento, como un susurro lejano, como parte de un sueño que le hacía bien…


	9. Chapter 9

**15/09/2009**

**Sasuke no deja de hacer cosas nuevas...**

**Creo que los martes me gustan casi tan poco como los lunes. ¡Bah! ¡A leer!**

**PD. Dejar reviews rejuvenece el espíritu (Naru: ¿Tú crees que esto va a colar? Usu: ¡Cállate! No me hundas...)**

* * *

**9**

Dio otro sorbo al té que se le estaba quedando frío y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre el asiento del sofá. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y un cenicero lleno de colillas a su derecha. En realidad llevaba un par de horas en esa posición y ya se le empezaban a dormir las piernas. Había dormido con aquel chico, aguantándose las ganas de ponerle la mano encima y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Verlo dormir había sido extrañamente satisfactorio. Su respiración tranquila, su expresión, que cambiaba según el sueño que estuviera teniendo o cuando algún mechón de pelo, movido por la mano de Sasuke, le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Sonrió pensando en la cara de sueño del rubio por la mañana y sus lamentos por haber dormido tan poco y tener que ir a clase. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordarlo saliendo de la ducha. Se había llevado el uniforme al cuarto de baño para cambiarse allí, pero aún así no pudo evitar salir completamente sonrojado y Sasuke imaginó que tal vez había hecho algo más para relajarse mientras el agua caía sobre él.

Se levantó del suelo desperezándose como un gato y se dejó caer en el sofá, boca arriba, completamente estirado. Por más que tratara de analizarlo, no era capaz de entender su propio comportamiento. Hacía apenas una semana que lo había conocido y ahora parecía que no podía estar ni un segundo sin ese crío molesto. "Joder, estúpido crío fastidioso". No es que le causara un trauma que su actual objeto de deseo no tuviera tetas y sí un regalito de considerable tamaño entre las piernas; lo que en realidad le había hecho permanecer en estado catatónico, como una rana congelada durante las dos últimas horas era el darse cuenta de que ese rubio le importaba más que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido, incluso más que él mismo y su estúpido egoísmo pueril. Quería estar con él a todas horas, hablar de cualquier cosa y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin saliva ni aliento. Y abrazarlo con fuerza. Y protegerlo de los monstruos de debajo de la cama. Y hacerlo de rabiar para arrancar de su corazón esa apatía suicida. Y secuestrarlo para que nadie pudiese reventar esa burbuja… Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo más probable es que fuera él mismo el que terminara estropeándolo todo. Él y su puta necesidad de no estar atado a nada. Siempre había sido así y sabía de buena cuenta que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Le haría daño. Seguro. El pasado encontraría una rendija para hacerle ver de nuevo que estaba solo. Ya no había nadie que lo hundiera y le hiciera tocar fondo, pero él mismo sabía hacer eso muy bien. La experiencia es un grado y en esta ocasión volvería a ser por propia voluntad.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Cuando el jefe de estudios les comunicó que el profesor que les tocaba a última hora no iba a venir, no tardó ni treinta segundos en recogerlo todo y salir del instituto a toda prisa. Durante toda la mañana había pensado en su extraña relación con Sasuke. Que era una relación estaba claro, pero ¿de qué tipo? Podría decirse que eran amigos, en cierto modo, de esos con derecho a roce, pero no era simplemente el tenerlo como posible desahogo de sus hormonas. Que Sasuke estaba bueno era algo innegable. No podía evitar los acelerones involuntarios de su corazón cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, ni el calor en las mejillas, ni las ganas de tocar, estrujar, besar y desgastar su piel en todo momento. Echó un vistazo a la clase antes de salir por la puerta y vio a Sai, que lo miraba con una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que no mostraba a casi nadie. Sonrió igualmente y se despidió con la mano antes de salir a toda velocidad.

Correr. Oponer resistencia al aire frío y no pensar en nada. Tan sólo ir más y más rápido. Por una vez iba a arriesgarse. Se dejaría de tonterías y sólo tendría en cuenta el momento. Y le importaba una mierda lo que pudiera pasar después. Se tiraría a la piscina de cabeza, aunque aún no hubiese aprendido a nadar del todo. No más huidas. No más miedos. Sólo instinto.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

El sonido del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara, obligándolo coger fuerzas para incorporarse de golpe. Había acabado en una especie de duermevela después de darle mil y una vueltas a las cosas sin sacar ciertamente nada en claro. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, que cerró al momento en un acto instintivo, levantando al mismo tiempo el brazo por delante para evitar esa molesta claridad.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto estaba inclinado hacia delante, con una mano apoyada en la pared, recuperando aún el aliento después de la carrera.

–Agua… –levantó la cara y un gota de sudor la atravesó resbalándole por la barbilla.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

–¿Por qué has venido corriendo? –le acercó un segundo vaso de agua al rubio que se lo bebió con las mismas ganas que el primero, limpiándose después los restos con la manga de la camisa.

–Correr me relaja –se sentó de un salto sobre la mesa de la cocina, sonriendo–. No hemos tenido clase a última hora, por eso he salido antes… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Nada. Vaguear un rato en el sofá –se encogió de hombros.

–Ya. Sigues enfadado por lo de esta mañana…

Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a preparar un poco de té.

–¿Quieres?

–Sí, si dejas de estar tan serio. Aquello sólo era una broma.

–¿Qué parte?

–¿Hm?

–Dijiste que por la mañana tengo muy mal carácter, que preferías a Sai. ¿Qué parte era una broma?

–Oye, Sai es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y sí, he dormido con él un montón de veces y también es cierto que tiene mejor carácter que tú, te pongas como te pongas, pero no es cierto que lo prefiera a él por las mañanas… porque… –paró de hablar. Sasuke había vuelto la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente– porque… él no me mira con esos ojos… como… como ahora… tú... ¿Qué pasa?

El otro sonrió de medio lado y se acercó, apoyando su frente en la de Naruto, de pie, entre sus piernas.

–Voy a besarte –susurró estas palabras en su oído, notando con la punta de la nariz el pelo levemente mojado del rubio a causa del sudor–. Y me va a dar igual que digas que no.

Juntaron sus labios en un roce breve, para mirarse a los ojos justo después y volver a encontrar sus bocas con fuerza. Naruto rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y comenzó a besar y lamer ese cuello blanco que se le ofrecía entre jadeos encerrados. La excitación contenida por todo el tiempo que llevaban queriendo tocarse el uno al otro desde la última vez les estalló en la cara como la más pura de las verdades.

–Sasuke… –se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a andar con decisión, haciendo retroceder al moreno hasta que la espalda de éste chocó contra la pared–. Date la vuelta.

Se pegó contra el otro todo lo que el cuerpo le permitía. Veía la cara del moreno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, reacio a seguir sus órdenes. Sonrió con malicia adivinando lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en este momento, pero no pensaba detenerse ahí. Esta vez se saldría con la suya, proporcionándole al mayor lo que de seguro sería el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

–Vamos, quiero… hacer algo. Date la vuelta –apretó el miembro de Sasuke sobre la ropa y aprovechó la distracción de un escalofrío para girarlo y dejarlo mirando a la pared. En esa posición siguió restregándose contra él, besando su nuca y agarrando sus manos, que colocó apoyadas en la pared, a la altura de su cara, con las suyas encima–. Ahora pórtate bien y no muevas las manos de ahí –tragó saliva después de decir esa frase, sorprendido de la oscuridad de su propia voz. Tan sólo el hecho de tenerlo así, acorralado, le excitaba de sobremanera. Sabía que a Sasuke le intrigaba lo que pudiera hacerle. Sentía la tensión de su cuerpo expectante y esos ojos que lo miraban de soslayo, con la preocupación, el morbo y una cierta desconfianza mezclados a partes iguales. Llevó sus manos a los vaqueros, desabrochándolos sin problema. Hizo el amago de meter una de las manos por debajo de la tela, pero se lo pensó mejor y directamente bajó toda la ropa de un tirón hasta la altura de las rodillas. En ese momento, Sasuke había bajado la cabeza, tal vez avergonzado, pero a Naruto le había dado tiempo de ver un brillo de vicio en esos ojos velados. El morbo sobresalía por encima del resto de sentimientos en ese momento. Subió por los muslos hasta llegar a los testículos, que acarició suavemente ronroneando en su cuello. Después su pene, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo, sintiendo cómo cobraba cada vez más fuerza–. Abre las piernas.

–Naruto, yo no…

–Shhh… deja de comportarte como un crío. Sólo hazlo.

Sasuke obedeció. Su orgullo hablaba alto y claro. Nadie iba llamarlo crío, y mucho menos un niñato como ese. Se estremeció al oír el sonido de una cremallera bajando y después sintió el miembro de Naruto abrirse paso entre sus muslos, hasta colocarse pegado a su culo.

–Ciérralas.

Más desconcertado que otra cosa, lo hizo. Entonces el rubio comenzó a moverse simulando una penetración, con su miembro completamente erecto aprisionado entre las piernas del moreno. Al mismo tiempo, masturbaba a Sasuke y sujetaba sus caderas con la otra mano para hacer más intenso el movimiento. El moreno sentía la mano de Naruto en un vaivén irregular que, probablemente, trataba de retardar al máximo la llegada del clímax, así como el roce de su miembro en toda la zona entre los testículos y el ano. Que estaba en el paraíso era decir poco. Jamás había experimentado una sensación como esa. Sentía al rubio tras de sí, reprimiendo los sonidos que insistían en salir de su boca, llenando la atmósfera de aquella insulsa habitación con miles de acentos y matices. La opresión que sentía a la altura del corazón se intensificó al oír los gemidos alterados del menor y notar su aliento cálido y húmedo en la nuca. Cálido… y húmero…, dos adjetivos que definían a la perfección lo que ahora mismo chorreaba entre sus piernas. Al mordisco que acababa de sentir en su hombro lo habían acompañado una leve tensión y un estremecimiento a su espalda, además de un ligero temblor en la mano que aún sujetaba su miembro.

–¡Ngh! –Naruto trataba de calmar su respiración con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Sasuke, que había llevado una de las manos hacia ese líquido que se escurría por sus muslos, que, nuevamente, no era el suyo, y al que se estaba acostumbrando a marchas forzadas–. Ahora te toca a ti…

Sacó su miembro complacido con el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar y recogió un poco de su semen con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre. Con la otra, empezó a masturbar otra vez al moreno, que soltó un gemido al verse aliviado otra vez ese deseo insatisfecho. Dio un respingo. El dedo de Naruto merodeaba por su entrada, resbalando suavemente gracias a la textura del semen.

–Tú…

–¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? –la voz del rubio sonaba ronca y sexy, más de lo que la cordura del moreno era capaz de aguantar–. ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que sientes ahora?

Continuó masturbándolo desde atrás. Ahora tenía acceso pleno a toda la zona gracias a que Sasuke había abierto un poco más las piernas, por lo que se dedicó a juguetear entre los testículos y el ano, tirando un poco de los primeros, masajeando por fuera la zona más cercana a la próstata, introduciendo sólo la yema del dedo corazón en la tensa entrada, para volver a sacarlo y acariciar alrededor de ese agujerito que cada vez se relajaba más. La respiración de Sasuke y un pequeño tembleque en sus piernas le hicieron saber que el final estaba cerca. "Sasuke…" Acentuó el ritmo y el agarre de su mano sobre el erguido pene, mordisqueando a su vez la parte del cuello más cercana al hombro. Sintió que la respiración del otro se había detenido por un momento y que tensaba las manos que hasta ahora habían permanecido apoyadas en la pared. Entonces, sonrió de forma sádica e introdujo todo el dedo en el interior del otro, apuntando directamente a ese lugar en concreto que sabía lo llevaría a tocar el cielo. Lo movió, apretando contra la próstata y bombeando el miembro más rápido, satisfecho de los temblores que causaba y los jadeos que el moreno no era capaz de reprimir. El calor envolvió su mano y las gotas de semen salpicaron la pared y el suelo confirmando lo que acababa de provocar. Esperó un poco, moviendo la mano lenta y suavemente para alargar esa sensación post orgásmica que de seguro aún tenía. Entonces se separó de Sasuke, colocándose a su lado recargado en la pared. El moreno lo miraba de reojo, con la respiración aún entrecortada y el corazón acelerado.

–Eres…

–Lo sé –Naruto acercó la mano llena de semen a su boca, probando un poco con la punta de la lengua ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que parecía hipnotizado.

–Joder, Naruto.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas.

–¿Sabes?, ahora sí que me apetece tomarme ese té.


	10. Chapter 10

**16/09/2009**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. ¡Olé olé!**

**Respondiendo a uno de ellos: "vaguear" es hacer el vago, no dar ni palo al agua, estar tirado a la bartola, es decir, no hacer nada de nada de nada...**

**Si tenéis más dudas con respecto a la jerga española, me lo decís y os responderé con mucho gusto. Por si acaso, también os voy a aclarar que Epi y Blas son dos personajes de Bárrio Sésamo (Sesame Street) que a menudo conversaban en la cama de forma más o menos estúpida. Creo que en otros países se llaman Beto y Enrique, no sé (Naruto piensa en ellos en algún capítulo anterior cuando Sasuke se queda a dormir en su casa)**

**No os entretengo más. Ahora, ¡a leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad!**

* * *

**10**

Al tercer acelerón, Naruto decidió agarrarse a la cintura de Sasuke para no convertirse en puré. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora el moreno conducía a todo lo que daba la moto, frenando y acelerando bruscamente mientras murmuraba cosas que Naruto no podía comprender por el casco y por la velocidad, pero estaba seguro de que tenían que ver con Sakura. Después de su última sesión de _sexo light_ –lo había llamado así en un alarde de originalidad–, Sasuke había encendido el móvil, que llevaba toda la mañana cargando, y se había encontrado con doce llamadas perdidas de Sakura de la noche anterior y dos de Gaara, además de un mensaje del segundo que decía "Llámame en cuanto leas esto". Así había sido, y Gaara le había explicado que Sakura había sido ingresada en el hospital la noche antes por haberse pasado con la bebida, pero que ya estaba en casa y no dejaba de preguntar por él. No había hecho falta nada más. Sasuke había colgado dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca y había salido a toda prisa, arrastrando a Naruto con él. Por eso ahora conducía como un kamikaze esquivando coches y saltándose los semáforos en ámbar, con un chico rubio fuertemente agarrado tras él, que no dejaba de preguntarse si ese comportamiento del moreno respondía simplemente a una amistad sin más.

Cuando llegaron, dejaron la moto aparcada en la puerta del piso y Sasuke llamó al portero. Contestó uno de sus amigos. Al entrar, un fuerte olor a marihuana les dio en la cara.

–¿Quieres pasar a verla conmigo?

–No, prefiero esperarte aquí, ¿vale?

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama. Cuando lo vio entrar, bajó la cabeza. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no iba a echarle ningún sermón ni nada parecido, pero de alguna manera, se sintió avergonzada. Él se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

–¿Cómo estás?

–He tenido días mejores –su voz sonaba como rasgar un trozo de seda con unas tijeras.

–Joder, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –no sonó como un reproche, sino como una de esas preguntas que no se dicen, pero que se piensan cuando alguien que te importa hace alguna tontería.

–En ti…

–Sakura…

–Lo siento, de verdad –volvió la cara mirando hacia otro lado–. No me sentía muy bien. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Yo… te estuve llamando y… tú… tú estabas con Naruto, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

–Has pasado la noche con él…

Volvió a asentir. Sabía adónde quería llegar. Gaara se lo había dicho cientos y cientos de veces. Que aquello no estaba bien, que tenía que cortar de raíz ese tipo de relación si ambos querían seguir adelante de una vez por todas, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. Sakura era su amiga y, durante algún tiempo, había sido mucho más que eso. Aún así, las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora y los sentimientos por cierto chico le obligaban a hacer lo que hacía tiempo debería haber hecho, aceptando las consecuencias que, de seguro, aquello iba a ocasionar. Miró de forma inconsciente hacia la puerta y al volver a mirar a Sakura, vio esa sonrisa triste que tan poco le gustaba.

–No has venido solo... Naruto está ahí fuera, ¿no? –cogió un cigarro de la mesilla de noche, pero él se lo quitó de la boca.

–¿De verdad tienes ganas de fumar ahora?

–Sólo un par de caladas.

Sasuke encendió el cigarro y se lo devolvió, pero en cuanto ella le hubo dado el par de caladas, se lo volvió a quitar.

–No se parece en nada a ti, lo sabes…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, fumando de aquel cigarro como excusa para no seguir hablando. "Tal vez sea por eso por lo que me gusta tanto estar con él". Sakura se hundió más en la cama y sonrió, agarró a Sasuke por la camiseta y lo acercó a ella. Él sorteó la situación dándole un beso en la cara.

–Descansa.

–Sí –había captado la indirecta–, tengo sueño y, además, debo tener un aspecto horrible.

–Estás guapísima, como siempre –salió de la habitación. Naruto estaba en el pasillo, apoyado sobre la pared–. ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

–Están en el salón. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

–Bastante bien, no te preocupes...

–¿Y tú cómo estás?

–Espera aquí un momento.

"Bonita manera de esquivar la pregunta". Siguió apoyado en la pared, mirándose las zapatillas mientras Sasuke, probablemente, se despedía del resto. No le había gustado la forma de mirarlo, ni esa contestación tan parca y, mucho menos, la expresión que traía después de hablar con ellos y el _'Vamos, te llevo a tu casa'_ que le acababa de soltar.

–¡Sasuke!

Escuchó la llamada de Gaara, que sonaba a rabiosa advertencia. Naruto miró a Sasuke, pero ya se encontraban fuera del piso y éste simplemente cerró la puerta con cara de pocos amigos antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras sin tomar en cuenta al rubio que lo seguía con la inquietud recorriéndole la piel.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

–Nos vemos.

–Claro –Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa y se dejó caer al suelo resbalando la espalda por ella. Sasuke no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, ni le había mirado a los ojos. A veces era tan fácil de leer… y tan difícil de alcanzar. Entendía su preocupación, pero no el hecho de que lo dejara de lado. Se suponía que eran amigos, ¿no? No quería explicaciones, lo único que buscaba era que Sasuke supiera que él estaba allí, incondicionalmente, para lo que quisiera. Y que no iba a juzgarlo. Cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas y suspiró. "Estúpido Sasuke".

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Ya en su casa, Sasuke se tiró en el sofá. Vio un trozo de hachís encima de la caja que hacía las veces de mesa y decidió que aquel era un momento perfecto para fumarse un porro. Mientras fumaba, una frase le vino a la cabeza: _'Pero Alicia ya se había acostumbrado tanto a esperar que no sucedieran más que cosas insólitas que le parecía muy aburrido y estúpido que la vida siguiera como siempre...'_ La repitió en voz alta y estiró el brazo para coger el teléfono, pero finalmente no lo cogió. Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de conversaciones interesantes y otras más estúpidas; llena de cosas, simplemente, así que sólo se dejó vencer por el sueño tras apagar la colilla en el cenicero.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Sintió la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo y lo sacó de mala gana. "¿Sakura?"

–Hola.

–Hola. Sasuke, ¿estás ocupado?

–No. Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

–No, bueno, es sólo que todos se han ido ya y no me apetece estar sola esta noche. ¿Te importaría hacerme compañía?

–Claro. Ahora voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá pesadamente. Cualquiera diría que ese chico llevaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. No había pensado que esto sería tan precipitado, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad no podía desaprovecharla de ninguna manera. Dejaría las cosas claras, no sólo por su bien, sino también por el de ella. Principalmente por el bien de ella.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa de Sakura. La puerta estaba entornada, así que la abrió y entró.

–¿Sakura?

–¡Estoy en el salón!

Sasuke atravesó el pasillo.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Muy bien, ¿lo ves? –levantó un brazo y lo dobló como hacen los atletas para enseñar los bíceps.

–Sí, ya sé que eres muy fuerte.

–¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y hablamos un poco? Toma, te he preparado algo de beber –cogió un vaso de la mesa y se lo dio.

Sasuke lo aceptó y se lo bebió de un trago. "Relájate. No puede ser tan difícil".

–¿Quieres otro?

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero no te levantes, ya sé dónde están aquí las cosas, no es la primera vez que vengo, ¿verdad?

–Verdad. Hay hielo en el congelador, si quieres.

–¿Te traigo algo?

–No, gracias.

Al momento, volvió con otro whisky y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

–Me gusta que estés aquí. Te he echado de menos.

–Nunca me he ido.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sueles desaparecer cuando tienes un rollo y tal, pero nunca habías estado tan desconectado. Siempre habías estado ahí para mí y ahora…

–Ahora sigo estando aquí.

–Pues demuéstramelo –se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó en los labios, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él mientras le subía la camiseta.

–Sakura, esto no…

–Sé a qué has venido esta noche –hablaba intercalando las palabras con besos en el cuello y en el pecho–. Lo sé, en serio. Te conozco demasiado bien. Tan sólo quiero despedirme de ti como se merece. Creo que es justo.

Se dejó besar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba acostumbrado a sus caricias. Se sentía terriblemente mal, culpable. Se sentía como un verdadero asco, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesa para coger el vaso de whisky y se lo bebió otra vez de un solo trago, dejándolo en su sitio. A partir de ese momento, todo lo demás resultó confuso en la mente de Sasuke.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una resaca enorme. A ese vaso lo habían seguido varios más. Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama, a su lado, desnuda. "Joder, soy gilipollas. Mierda". Se levantó tratando de no despertarla y buscó por el suelo su ropa, pero lo primero que se encontró, al lado de la cama, fue la botella de whisky vacía y un par de condones usados. "Al menos no la he cagado del todo".

–Sasuke, ¿qué haces, qué hora es?

–Alrededor de las doce.

–Acércate.

Él se puso los pantalones y los calcetines lo más rápido que pudo. No encontró los calzoncillos; y la camiseta, si no recordaba mal, debía estar en el salón. Después se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada. Oye, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ambos sabemos que esto sólo ha sido sexo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. El último –Sakura cogió la sábana y se la enrolló.

–¿Y eso te parece bien? –su amiga llevaba años detrás de él y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el culpable de ese comportamiento había sido él mismo. Cada vez que se cansaba de alguna tía, después de haberse acostado varias veces con ella y haberse dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido seguir, volvía a Sakura. Sabía que Gaara hubiese sido duro y cruel con él, sabía que eso hubiese sido lo mejor, pero Sakura lo quería de una forma servil, lo dejaba caer y simplemente se hundía con él. Y en esos momentos, cuando se sentía el ser más insignificante de la Tierra, el hecho de que hubiera alguien que lo siguiera sin condiciones le hacía sentir bien. Eso, hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechándose de unos sentimientos distorsionados para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Entonces se odiaba a sí mismo por encima de todas las cosas, se sentía tan repugnante que incluso le daban arcadas. Y volvía a beber y a salir con cualquier tía que pensara que él era genial, que era el mejor y que su compañía y el hecho de que se hubiera fijado en ella eran todo un privilegio.

–Estoy acostumbrada… –se encogió ligeramente de hombros con un gesto de resignación.

–Sakura, lo siento mucho. De verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –se había girado hasta darle la espalda y ella sólo lo miraba desde atrás, sentada también en la cama. El dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar por momentos.

–No hay nada que perdonar. Siempre he querido ser tu centro de atención, que te fijaras tan solo en mí. Tampoco he jugado limpio. Sabía que te sentirías culpable en este tipo de situaciones y que te obligarías a ti mismo a cuidar de mí sintiéndote responsable de todo –se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza–. No eres el responsable de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. La gente es libre de decidir. Nunca me has apuntado con un arma.

Sasuke agarró los brazos de su amiga y apoyó en ellos la mejilla, doblando la cabeza hacia ella.

–Gracias –cerró los ojos respirando hondo y dejándose abrazar. Gaara le había dicho la tarde anterior que Sakura pensaba marcharse de la ciudad e ir a vivir de nuevo con sus padres. El cambio de aires le sentaría bien, estaba seguro de eso. También le iba a sentar bien alejarse de él…–. Espero que seas muy feliz. Te lo mereces –se soltó del agarre de su amiga y la abrazó con toda la ternura de que era capaz, besándola en la mejilla justo antes de separarse completamente y dirigirse a la salida–. Cuídate.

–¡Sasuke!

–¿Hm? –contestó sin girarse, cuando ya iba saliendo por la puerta.

–Tú también lo mereces –"espero, de verdad, que lo consigas, Sasuke… No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto lo envidio…"


	11. Chapter 11

**17/09/2009**

**Ya está más cerca el fin de semana y eso me llena de energía. Antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a todas las que me habéis dejado algún comentario (y digo todAs porque creo que sois chicas, no sé...) y en especial al Ginna, que me ha comentado cada capítulo y a la que no puedo responder porque no tiene cuenta en la web y a Yami no Nariel (me encantan tus teorías...). Muchas gracias por todo, guapas.**

**Con este capítulo intetaré compensar un poco el despropósito del anterior (gracias por no atentar contra mi vida ni nada XP). Ahora, como siempre ¡a leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad! XD**

* * *

**11**

Oyó el teléfono. Quería cogerlo, pero estaba tan cansado... A lo mejor ni siquiera sonaba, a lo mejor era un sueño. Siguió soñando. Cosas muy raras. Primero, que trabajaba en una fábrica y su misión era mantener las bolsitas de té dentro de las tazas con agua caliente el tiempo justo para que saliera perfecto y que por hacer aquello le daban una medalla o algo así. Después, ese tipo de pesadillas en las que alguien o algo te persigue y por más que intentas correr e ir deprisa, no puedes, y justo cuando ese alguien o algo te va a atrapar, te despiertas pegando un bote en la cama.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Se despertó sudando y con escalofríos. Sacó un poco la cabeza de entre las sábanas, miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de contrariedad. "Vaya, esta sí es mi habitación". Extendió el brazo hasta el cajón de la mesilla de noche, lo abrió y empezó a revolverlo. "Mierda". Allí no estaba lo que andaba buscando. De cualquier forma, tampoco era tan importante, o sí, pero no tenía la menor intención de salir de la cama para buscarlo. Tenía demasiado frío. Volvió a taparse. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo, pero el frío ya estaba ahí, metido hasta los huesos. En todas partes, excepto en la frente, que le ardía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. "Me parece que hoy tampoco iré a clases…" Así, se volvió a quedar dormido.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Sonó el teléfono. ¿Qué hora era? No sabría decirlo, y tampoco si había pasado la mañana despierto o había conseguido dormir después de despertarse con aquellos sueños. El teléfono sonó un rato y luego paró, pero volvió a sonar al momento. Naruto sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no dejaría de llamar. Porque era Sasuke, eso lo sabía aún mejor. "Joder, Sasuke, deja de llamar y ven de una vez". Se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero siguió escuchándolo. Por fin, se levantó y lo descolgó.

–¿Sí?

–¿Dónde estabas?

–En la cama.

–¿A estas horas? ¿Con quién?

–Muy gracioso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes una voz muy rara.

–No, Sasuke, no me encuentro bien y no me apetece hablar, sólo quiero estar tumbado.

–… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

–Haz lo que quieras –suspiró–. Total, siempre lo haces…

–Espérame, ¿vale?

Naruto asintió y colgó el teléfono. "Lo que yo te decía… Vale, ahora date prisa, por favor".

Al momento, él estaba allí, llamando a la puerta.

–Hola –abrió envuelto en una manta.

–Hola.

–Pasa –Naruto se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Él cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

–¿Te has tomado la temperatura? Parece que tienes fiebre.

–No. He buscado el termómetro, pero nada, no sé dónde puede estar.

Sasuke le puso la mano en la frente y confirmó la idea de la fiebre.

–Bueno, no pasa nada. Voy a llegarme a comprar uno ahora mismo.

Dicho y hecho. Se acercó a la farmacia de guardia y compró uno, además de paracetamol, una bolsa de agua caliente y un bote de alcohol; y con todo esto volvió a casa de Naruto. Antes de subir a su cuarto, trasteó un rato en la cocina y calentó un poco de agua para llenar la bolsa y para una sopa de sobre de pollo con fideos que había traído de su casa al oír la extraña voz de Naruto por teléfono. Después, subió.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –se lo encontró en la cama, encogido.

–¿Dónde has estado? He oído ruido abajo.

–Calentando agua para esto. Toma, entrarás un poco en calor –metió la bolsa entre las sábanas–. Además, he comprado un termómetro digital, ¿lo ves? Así será más fácil, nunca he sido bueno leyendo el de mercurio.

–Yo nunca he sido bueno sujetando un termómetro entre mis manos, todos van a parar siempre a suelo. Irremediablemente. Recuerdo que un día, cuando era pequeño, llevé un tarrito con mercurio a clase –Naruto sonrió febril mientras lo contaba–. La señorita cogió un poco sin darse cuenta de que tenía un anillo de oro en el dedo, era el anillo de su boda. Acababa de casarse hace poco con el profesor de... bueno, no recuerdo de qué, pero el caso es que se quedó sin anillo, ya sabes –mientras contaba esto, Sasuke le puso el termómetro–. Fffff... está frío.

–No tanto como tus manos –las cogió y las frotó entre las suyas hasta que el termómetro pitó–. Veamos, tienes… ¡treinta y nueve!

–Sasuke, tengo mucho frío –y en verdad estaba tiritando.

–He preparado una sopa caliente. Es de sobre, pero te sentará bien. Vamos, incorpórate un poco –ayudó a Naruto a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Le colocó la almohada para que estuviese más cómodo y le acercó el tazón de sopa.

–Gracias. Esto es una mierda; odio estar enfermo –tomó una cucharada de sopa y notó el calor bajándole por la garganta hasta llegar al estómago.

Sasuke sacó una pastilla y se la dio a Naruto.

–Esto te bajará la fiebre. Tómala con un poco de caldo.

Naruto hacía todo lo que le pedía el moreno, sin fuerzas para contradecirle lo más mínimo. Por un lado, le gustaba tenerlo allí ocupándose de él, le hacía sentirse menos solo, pero por el otro…

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó los dedos de Sasuke en su mejilla, secándole una lágrima. Agachó la cabeza limpiándose el resto, agobiado porque Sasuke lo viese llorar de nuevo. "Joder, por eso odio estar enfermo".

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –Sasuke le quitó el cuenco vacío y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Su voz sonaba tranquila, al igual que la del rubio.

–No deberías estar aquí. Apenas nos conocemos.

–¿Y? –Sasuke se imaginaba lo que diría después, pero quería oírlo.

–No quiero que te sientas obligado a cuidar de mí… No lo necesito.

–Lo sé, sé que puedes cuidarte solo. Aunque ahora mismo pareces una niñita desvalida –sonrió con superioridad, seguro de que eso enfurecería al rubio.

–Los cojones. ¿Quieres ver cómo esta niñita te…?

Naruto se vio interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke.

–¿Qué haces? –lo apartó de un leve empujón y se llevó la mano a la boca con el ceño fruncido.

–Aprovechándome de tu falta de reflejos –volvió a sonreír de esa manera–. Parece que te ha bajado algo la fiebre. Vamos, túmbate.

–¿Q-qué?

Sasuke le retiró la almohada para que se recostara y se la volvió a colocar bajo la cabeza.

–Tranquilo, sólo voy a ponerte un paño con alcohol en la frente. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–En lo imbécil que eres –murmuró mientras se tapaba la cara con el edredón.

El moreno empapó en alcohol el trozo de tela cuidadosamente doblado que había cogido antes de la cocina y se lo colocó en la frente.

–Naruto –su voz sonó seria y suave.

–¿Hm? –lo miró. Tenía los ojos brillantes, más que de costumbre, por culpa de la fiebre.

–Soy consciente de que acabamos de conocernos, pero debes tener en cuenta que siempre he hecho lo que he querido…

–Eres un niño mimado. Ahora dime algo que no sepa –cerró los ojos. El alcohol le molestaba.

–Lo que intento decir –pasó por alto el comentario del otro. Supuso que no podría discutir con él en ese estado– es que si estoy aquí ahora mismo es porque quiero.

–¿Sabes? Aunque seas un idiota, en realidad me alegro mucho de que hayas venido –agarró con fuerza la mano de Sasuke–. Quédate aquí si no tienes nada que hacer.

–Claro que sí.

Definitivamente era un idiota, un idiota sin fuerza de voluntad ni escrúpulos. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí cuando apenas hacía un día y medio se había acostado con Sakura? Y, además, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Trató de echar la culpa de su actitud a la fiebre de Naruto. Claro, este no era el momento de hablar y tratar de explicarle que un cabrón con pintas se había enamorado hasta las trancas de él, que había tenido sexo con otra persona simplemente como polvo de despedida y que ahora se sentía tan miserable que lo único que le daba fuerzas eran esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa verdadera que calmaba su espíritu. Sintió una presión en el pecho, y ante unos pensamientos que, violentamente, acudían a su cabeza, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y tratar de evitarlos.

Naruto se quedó dormido al instante, y Sasuke aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. Se sentó en la alfombra y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza sobre la cama. "Si Gaara me viera en esta situación, pensaría que el que está enfermo soy yo".

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Naruto se despertó. Aún tenía la mano de Sasuke cogida. Él se despertó también.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–He tenido un sueño horrible. Estábamos tú y yo en un centro comercial y unas mujeres vestidas con túnicas me lanzaban pétalos de rosa y decían que eso era signo de muerte. Y luego un hombre me tendía la mano y me preguntaba si podía ayudarle y yo me ponía histérico y te decía que ese hombre era la esencia del mal, pero tú me ignorabas y...

–Shhh... tan sólo ha sido una pesadilla por culpa de la fiebre. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer tú y yo en un centro comercial? –Sasuke soltó su mano y se levantó–. Vamos a ver si te ha bajado la fiebre.

Alcanzó el termómetro y se lo puso. Marcaba treinta y siete y medio. Suspiró bastante más aliviado.

–Sasuke, dame otra manta, por favor.

–¿Tanto frío tienes? Bueno, pues dime dónde están.

Naruto señaló un armario enfrente de la cama y después se tapó completamente la cabeza con el edredón. Sasuke abrió la puerta del armario y echó un vistazo. Los armarios ajenos siempre eran interesantes. Vio una manta de color verde y tiró de ella. Al hacerlo, una cajita de lata cayó al suelo y rodó hasta pararse junto a la pata de la cama. Él se agachó y la cogió. La agitó un poco; dentro sonaba algo como pequeñas piedras, o caramelos, o...

–Sasuke, ¿vas a echarme la manta?

–Claro, ya voy.

Después de hacerlo, se sentó a los pies de la cama y la abrió. ... o pastillas –_"No sé, anfetaminas... o tranquilizantes, supongo"_–. Allí había dos tipos de pastillas, tan contradictorias como el propio Naruto. Sabía de aquella parte de él, pero encontrar eso marcaba la sutil diferencia entre saber que te ponen los cuernos, por ejemplo, y encontrarte a tu pareja follando con otro. _–"No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que suicidarme, ¿vale?"_–. Mierda, desde ese día no había vuelto a pensar seriamente en aquello y ahora la realidad le golpeaba en el estómago sin piedad. Cogió la cajita y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó la determinación de que hablaría seriamente con él en cuanto estuviese mejor. Ahora era mejor dormir un poco. De madrugada todo se piensa 'disléxicamente'.

En esa ocasión, fue Sasuke el que soñó: Naruto estaba sentado delante de él con un montón de pastillas entre las manos y no paraba de decir que en esta vida hay que probarlo todo. Entonces, le ofrecía algunas con una sonrisa, pero aquella no era su sonrisa, sino la expresión de una persona que sabe que puede dominar a otra y cuya vida está en sus manos. Así estuvo durante toda la noche. Es curioso cómo un sueño tan simple y tan corto en apariencia puede durar horas.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Por la mañana, cuando Naruto se despertó, no lo encontró allí. Bajó a la cocina para ver si Sasuke estaba por ahí trasteando, pero no. En ese mismo instante, escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y luego la cerradura y la puerta al abrirse.

–Joder, qué susto me has dado, Naruto. No te esperaba levantado.

–Tenía hambre.

–Pues no sé qué ibas a comer. En la nevera tan sólo había helado y zumo de naranja. Ah, y doscientos botes de ramen instantáneo en la despensa.

–Me encanta el helado y el zumo de naranja… y no se te ocurra decir nada malo del ramen. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

–Porque es muy raro –dejó un par de bolsas del súper sobre la encimera de la cocina y se acercó a Naruto, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente–. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

–Mejor, creo que ya no tengo fiebre… –completamente sonrojado, se apartó de esa mano y empezó a curiosear en las bolsas–. Mierda, si sigo faltando a clase, tendré que liarme con más de un profesor para aprobar.

–Eso no estaría bien. Bueno, con uno ya es bastante, si te tienes que liar con más… –comenzó a sacar todo lo que había comprado ante la atenta mirada del otro–. Lo mejor será que descanses. ¿Es que tenías algún otro examen?

–¿Hm? –se había quedado mirando a Sasuke comportándose de esa manera tan natural en su casa después de lo que había pasado–. No, supongo que si hago un poco de teatro pasarán por alto las faltas. No creo que haya problema. De todas formas, voy bastante bien en los estudios. ¿Y tú, no vas a clase?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Tenemos un par de semanas libres para estudiar antes de los exámenes cuatrimestrales. No pasa nada.

–Pero entonces deberías estar estudiando…

–No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, yo también voy bastante bien en los estudios –sonrió de medio lado–. Además, ¿quién iba a cuidar de ti con lo insoportable que eres?

–Gilipollas… –murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el moreno lo escuchara–. Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer?

–Espaguetis.

–Entonces me veo en la obligación de decirte que esta casa no está asegurada contra incendios.

–¡Te has levantado graciosillo, eh! –se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Al hacerlo, una cajita cayó desde sus pantalones hasta el suelo y se quedó allí. Naruto la miró en silencio y después miró a Sasuke sin entender nada.

–Sasuke, ¿qué haces con...?

–Salió de tu armario al coger la manta –respondió él tan bajo que hubiera sido imposible oírlo de no ser por el silencio que se había creado.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –lo había oído perfectamente.

–Naruto…

–Mierda –el rubio se agachó, mirando la caja que ahora daba vueltas entre sus dedos, y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado sin decir una palabra, sin mirarlo siquiera.

–Oye…

–Por favor, déjame solo.

–Naruto…

–¡¿Qué?! Sea lo que sea lo que vayas a decirme, ya lo sé. Me lo he dicho mil veces a mí mismo, así que, por favor, vete. Déjame solo –su voz perdía fuerza por momentos, terminando la frase con un simple susurro ahogado.

Sasuke se miró la pulsera de cuero que siempre llevaba. Negra, de unos cuatro dedos de ancha, con un par de hebillas y tachuelas metálicas, y empezó a quitársela despacio, enfrentándose a sus propios demonios que le gritaban que no lo hiciera. Naruto lo miraba de reojo, y arrugó el entrecejo mordiéndose el labio cuando vio ante sí lo que el moreno trataba de mostrarle.

–Sasuke…

–Mi hermano mayor siempre ha sido el mejor en todo. Desde pequeño… sacaba las mejores notas, destacaba en los deportes, tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies. Mi padre es la persona más estricta y más déspota que conozco. No permite un solo desliz y mi hermano cumplía todas sus expectativas. Sin embargo, su otro hijo…

Naruto lo miraba. ¿De verdad Sasuke le estaba contando todo aquello? Siguió escuchando el relato del moreno, que hablaba con indiferencia, como el que cuenta algo que no le incumbe para nada.

–No había forma de alcanzar a mi hermano. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, mi padre seguía tratándome como si fuera basura. Alguien a quien no merece la pena tener en cuenta. Entonces, cuando fui lo bastante grande como para comprender ese comportamiento, decidí pasar de todo. Si no podía ser como él, sería todo lo contrario. Empecé a sacar malas notas, a salir de noche, a probar todo tipo de drogas… Mi madre lloraba todas las noches por mi culpa, pero yo seguía con mi idea de autodestrucción. Culpaba a todo el mundo. A mi hermano por ser perfecto en todo, a mi madre por ser débil y acatar todo lo que dijera mi padre como si fuera ley divina, a él por ser… a él por ser el causante de todo mi dolor –dobló las piernas y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza–. Una noche decidí acabar con todo y bebí hasta perder el conocimiento. Gaara llamó a mi casa cuando me ingresaron en el hospital con un coma etílico, pero sólo estaba mi hermano, así que cogió el coche y salió hacia el hospital… No pudo hacer nada cuando un chaval puesto de coca hasta las cejas arremetió contra su coche –apretó los puños con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz–. Ambos murieron en el acto.

El rubio metió su brazo bajo los de Sasuke y le agarró la mano, intentando transmitirle algo de la fuerza que seguro necesitaba en ese momento. Sasuke suspiró y tragó saliva antes de continuar.

–Cuando mis padres se enteraron de lo que había pasado… Dios, mi madre entró en una depresión de la que aún trata de salir y mi padre… cuando desperté en el hospital, me dijo que todo era culpa mía, que debería haber muerto yo en lugar de mi hermano y que no volviera a acercarme a ninguno de los dos, que yo ya no era su hijo. Hmf, como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido… Fue entonces cuando… –levantó la cabeza y giró la mano que tenía sujeta por Naruto, recorriendo con la mirada aquella cicatriz.

Naruto la acercó a sus labios y la besó, acariciándola con la lengua como si con ello pudiera hacerla desaparecer, junto con todos los malos recuerdos.

–No fue culpa tuya.

–Lo sé…

–No, no lo sabes. No debes torturarte así. Nadie debería pasar por lo que tú has pasado. No fue culpa tuya –entre cada frase besaba la muñeca de Sasuke con mimo, mirándolo a los ojos que ahora aparecían empañados, reteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por hacer acto de presencia.

–Naruto…

–Yo… no tengo padres. Mi única familia ahora es mi abuelo. Él me quiere mucho y siempre ha cuidado de mí, pero no puedo evitar pensar que yo maté a su hija… –mientras hablaba, recorría la cicatriz de Sasuke, esta vez con los dedos, como hipnotizado–. Mi madre murió al poco de nacer yo, por algo relacionado con el parto… y mi padre se suicidó cuando no fue capaz de afrontar la tristeza de su pérdida. Yo no quiero hacer sufrir más a mi abuelo, por eso sonrío y finjo que todo va bien. Siempre. No quiero volver a ser el causante del dolor de nadie. Yo… tengo que ser… tengo que parecer feliz, aunque ese ánimo sea artificial, adulterado químicamente por un puñado de pastillas… Pero es agotador, y para descansar y olvidarlo todo aunque sólo sea por unas horas, también echo mano de las pastillas. Todo lo que soy es un contenedor vacío con sentimientos prestados por píldoras mágicas y medicinas sintéticas.

–No es verdad. La sonrisa que yo he visto no es falsa ni vacía.

–Sasuke…

–Tú nunca podrías hacer sufrir a nadie. No tienes que esforzarte en parecer nada. Sólo tienes que ser tú… Naruto.

Miró de nuevo la cicatriz de Sasuke y después su propia mano, que había permanecido cerrada todo ese tiempo. Fue abriendo los dedos despacio, viendo por primera vez con otros ojos la cajita de lata en su palma. La abrió, cogió al moreno por la muñeca y volcó la caja en su mano.

–Tíralas.

Él asintió, lo agarró de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse para acercarse juntos hasta la encimera de la cocina. Allí, las dejó caer en el fregadero y abrió el grifo... y vieron cómo, una a una, iban cayendo por el desagüe.

–Gracias. Quiero que sepas que acabas de tirar lo que sería la solución a todos mis problemas si tú no... si no... –cogió aire–. Gracias.

"¿La solución? Vamos, Naruto, dime que no es cierto. Dime que nunca lo has pensado en serio, dímelo".

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–No lo sé, pero no quiero estar aquí –no dejaba de mirar el fregadero–. Necesito salir, despejarme...

–Vamos, ven conmigo –Sasuke sonrió tímidamente y tiró de él hacia la calle.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Tú sólo ponte el casco y agárrate fuerte.

Subieron en la moto, arrancó y después dejaron atrás la casa de Naruto, la calle, la ciudad. Cogió una salida, que estaba sin señalizar, a la derecha, bajó una cuesta y paró. Habían llegado a una pequeña cala, rodeada de grandes riscos, completamente vacía.

–La gente no suele conocer este sitio. Piensan que no se puede bajar, por las piedras.

–Es muy, muy bonito –se bajó de la moto, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, se remangó los pantalones y se acercó a la orilla.

El agua estaba fría y la primera ola lo hizo dar un respingo y retroceder rápido, chocando con Sasuke, que estaba detrás con la intención de hacer lo mismo.

–Perdona, es que el agua está helada –se rió.

Él sonrió, ya había pasado todo. Ahora Naruto volvía a ser el de siempre. "¿Hasta cuándo?"

–¿Nos bañamos? –preguntó Sasuke bromeando.

–¡Estás loco! Ahora me dirás que te va el nudismo.

–Pues es una opción… –enarcó una ceja y Naruto se rió y lo empujó.

–Eres un payaso.

–No cuela, ¿no?

–Nooo.

–¡Qué lastima!

Se apartaron de la orilla y se sentaron en la arena, que estaba un poco húmeda porque aún no daba mucho el sol.

–Estás muy callado, ¿en qué piensas? –odiaba aquella pregunta, sobre todo cuando se la hacían a él, pero no pudo evitar soltarla al ver esos ojos azules compitiendo con el mar, con el cielo.

–Es una tontería. Si te lo digo, te vas a reír de mí.

–Venga, cuéntamelo.

–Me estaba acordando de todas esas películas de terror en las que una pareja va a un sitio apartado al caer el sol y entonces deciden bañarse desnudos y tal... y un psicópata asesino los mata brutalmente... y tú lo ves y piensas: ¡pero, imbéciles, salid de ahí ya! ¡No os bañéis! –sonrió–. Ya te dije que era una tontería.

Sasuke lo miró –"¿Una pareja?"– y sonrió también.

–¿Te gustan las pelis de terror? –el moreno parecía sorprendido, pero encantado a la vez.

–Me encantan.

–¿Y cuál es tu favorita?

–Uf, no sé... _'Al final de la escalera'_. Sí, esa.

–Tienes muy buen gusto. Ahora hay muchas películas que son una mierda. Los que las hacen se dejan influir demasiado por los efectos especiales y olvidan lo más importante.

–¿Y qué es según tú lo más importante?

–Jugar con la mente del espectador, por supuesto. Hacer que sueñe con la película, que no se atreva a levantarse del sofá ni para ir al baño, hacer que relacione cosas habituales con la película creando en él un miedo constante. Lo que yo llamo 'efectos secundarios'. Como cuando ves _'El resplandor'_ y en todos los pasillos te imaginas a aquellas encantadoras niñas llamándote –se acercó a Naruto y le susurró al oído: "Ven". Y lo hizo de tal modo que a él le dio un escalofrío.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una persona muy retorcida?

–Bueno, eso da mucho morbo –sonrió.

–¿Morbo?

–Sí, todo lo que se sale de lo que se considera normal y se acerca a eso que llamamos 'el lado oscuro' suele dar mucho morbo. ¿Has visto _'La naranja mecánica'_, de Stanley Kubrick?

–Claro.

–Pues no te gustaría saber la cantidad de chicas que encuentran tremendamente atractivo al protagonista. Y eso sin contar a todos los chicos malos que pululan por la televisión y la gran pantalla. Les dan morbo, nada más.

–No vayas a decirme que tu pasión por ese tipo de películas se debe a tu parecido con los _protas_ y que ahora aquí el único que está verdaderamente en peligro soy yo…

Sasuke se rió.

–No estás en peligro… por ahora.

–Es una pena.

Lo miró. De repente le apeteció muchísimo besarlo..., empujarlo y tumbarse sobre él..., besarlo como nunca había besado a nadie...

–Bueno, ¿y qué piensas de películas como _'Pesadilla en Elm Street'_, _'Viernes trece'_ o _'Psicosis'_? –Naruto seguía preguntando, intrigado por esa nueva afición que parecían tener en común.

–¿Qué?

–¿No me has oído?

–... Sí... sí... –el momento había pasado–. Pueees... me gusta mucho Freddy Krueger, es un buen personaje. No puedo decir lo mismo de Jason. Lo siento, pero todas las partes son demasiado parecidas y bastante malas. Además, ese sí es el tipo de película en la que tú dices: ¡No entres ahí, gilipollas, que te van a matar! ¿Y cómo se te ocurre ir solo, de noche, si ya han asesinado a la mitad de tus amigos? –Naruto se rió–. Y en el caso de _'Psicosis'_... bueno, la escena de la ducha... ¡eso sí que produce 'efectos secundarios'! Anthony Perkins clava el personaje y Hitchcock es un maestro.

–¿Y Stephen King?

–Buenos argumentos y buenos libros, pero con finales siempre bastante flojos.

–¿Y los clásicos? Ya sabes: Drácula, Frankenstein, La momia, el doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde...?

–Buenos personajes, sí señor, buenos personajes creados por mentes retorcidas.

–Vale, ya veo que te gusta el tema.

–Entre otras muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No te hagas el tonto. Sabes mejor que nadie qué es lo que más me gusta.

Naruto se quedó callado, mirando a lo lejos.

–Está subiendo la marea. Además, se está haciendo tarde.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

–Sí –se sacudió los pies y se puso los calcetines y los zapatos. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Aquel beso lo pilló desprevenido. No es que no le gustara, en absoluto, pero aún tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca no lo ayudaba a decir lo que tenía que decirle. Su primer impulso fue el de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esas manos que acariciaban su nuca, esos labios suaves y esa lengua que se movía como si hubiese sido creada especialmente para eso, para dar placer y cambiar el rumbo de los pensamientos distractores y llevarlos directamente hacia el hedonismo más radical.

Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros del más chico y lo apartó despacio, viendo cómo éste lo miraba con extrañeza y de pronto se sonrojaba, bajando la cabeza algo desconcertado.

–Yo… me gustaría darte las gracias por todo. Te has portado tan bien conmigo que…

–Me acosté con Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

**18/09/2009**

**¿Has llegado hasta aquí? Bueno, empieza la recta final. Ya queda muy muy poco para terminar... (sólo son 13 capítulos, así que mañana será el último T_T)**

**Sólo una cosa antes de dejaros leer: Soy una nulidad absoluta con respecto a esta página, así que me gustaría que me dijéseis si estáis recibiendo mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios. Sólo es para asegurarme de que estoy haciéndolo bien (necesito hacer un master o algo en publicación web a través de este sitio)**

* * *

**12**

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día. Y a pesar de que el pecho le seguía doliendo como si realmente le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Decidido a pasarlo todo a las bravas y sin anestesia, había vuelto a clases el lunes siguiente, con la mirada firme y sin vacilar, atendiendo a los profesores, tomando apuntes y estudiando como un loco… lo que fuera para no dejarle a su mente un segundo libre en el que poder pensar en él.

Llevaba un par de semanas así y el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio era Sai. En un primer momento, el moreno había resuelto dejar al otro un poco de tiempo y espacio para aclarar las ideas imaginando lo que podía haber pasado, pero después de todo ese tiempo y de perder la poca paciencia de la que había hecho gala hasta entonces esperando que se dignara a acercársele y contarle lo ocurrido, lo había arrastrado, literalmente, hasta un pub para emborracharlo y comprobar de una jodida vez los daños reales de esa ruptura.

–Oye, ¿adónde vamos?

–Ya te lo he dicho. Vamos a beber hasta vomitar y después…

–¡No quiero hacer eso, Sai! –a pesar de su negativa, el chico lo llevaba enganchado del brazo para evitar cualquier intento de escapatoria–. ¿Sabes que esto podría considerarse secuest…? –no sólo había dejado de hablar, también se había parado en seco como si hubiese chocado contra un muro invisible. Sai notó esta resistencia, mayor a la que había ejercido hasta ahora, y lo miró con impaciencia, dispuesto a darle de collejas si la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, la expresión de Naruto, con la mirada fija hacia adelante y los labios fruncidos en un gesto que parecía más de temor que de rabia, lo hicieron mirar hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con unos ojos aguamarina que, por primera vez, no lo miraban a él.

–Hola –Gaara se acercó hasta ellos lentamente, le dirigió una ligera mirada al moreno acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a Naruto. Lo examinó de arriba abajo sin ningún tapujo, tratando de reconocer su estado de ánimo y el grado de desgaste de su confianza.

–Hola.

–Sai, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

–Claro.

En un momento, Naruto se vio libre de todo agarre. Se habían alejado un par de metros y parecía que el pelirrojo trataba de explicar algo con lo que el otro no estaba para nada de acuerdo, dada la expresión de su cara y sus brazos cruzados. Pudo haberse ido en ese instante; aprovechar que su amigo estaba distraído para salir corriendo de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían y el movimiento de los labios de Gaara y sus gestos habían provocado que sus pies se clavaran en el asfalto. No había podido evitarlo. Reconocería esas tres sílabas pronunciadas por cualquier boca, y sus propios labios, de forma inconsciente, habían iniciado ese movimiento aún sin que saliera de ellos ningún sonido. "Sa-su-ke…"

Gaara lo había dicho, estaba seguro, y había señalado justo al lugar hacia el que ahora se dirigía Sai con cara de pocos amigos, incapaz de disimular lo poco que le gustaba aquello. Un pequeño parquecillo lleno de matojos y columpios oxidados al que ningún niño iba ya a jugar por haberse convertido en poco tiempo aquella zona en una de bares. Entonces los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron a fijar en los suyos y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Como los de un autómata sin voluntad propia, así habían sido sus movimientos, acompañando a aquel muchacho hasta uno de los locales de por allí, un agujero especialmente cutre en el que ni siguiera le habían pedido el carné al ponerle al otro las dos cervezas que había pedido. Gaara se acercó el botellín a la boca y miró al rubio instándole a hacer lo mismo. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, volvió a seguir sus instrucciones sin objeción alguna. Bien parecía que su voluntad se había ido ciertamente a freír puñetas.

–Sasuke no está bien.

Casi se atraganta con la cerveza. Le devolvió una mirada llena de reproche. "¿Que Sasuke no se encuentra bien? ¿Y de quién era la culpa, joder?"

–No me malinterpretes. Sé que es el único responsable. Él mismo me lo ha dicho y desde luego, asume toda la culpa en lo que ha pasado.

–Es lo menos que puede hacer –no iba a caer. Si Gaara estaba tratando de que sintiera lástima, lo iba a tener realmente difícil.

–Lo sé, no trato de justificarlo… –suspiró–. Lo que hizo fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha hecho en su vida. Yo lo conozco desde hace años, supongo que ya lo sabes. Sé que te ha contado… bueno, todo lo relacionado con su familia y tal… Sasuke parece una persona muy fuerte, pero tan sólo es un niñato asustado. Tiene la estúpida idea de que siempre estará solo. Una especie de síndrome de abandono retorcido hasta el límite de alejar a la única persona de la que ha estado enamorado en toda su vida.

–Eso suena a justificación, yo no…

–Y es tan cobarde –lo interrumpió– y tan estúpido como para no luchar por esa persona simplemente por pensar que estará mejor así, que ya le ha destrozado la vida bastante. Cree que tu felicidad está lejos de él. Está firmemente convencido de ello y no se da cuenta de que sencillamente mirándote a los ojos, se puede ver todo el sufrimiento que te causa esa lejanía… Naruto, por favor, tienes que ayudar a Sasuke…

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Definitivamente no le habían arrancado el corazón. Lo sentía tan fuerte y tan rápido que casi le impedía respirar con normalidad. El agarre de Gaara en el hombro le hizo soltar el aire y con él un poco de la tensión que llevaba consigo. Lo miró y esos ojos claros y constantes le insuflaron la fuerza necesaria como para volver la vista a ese chico que permanecía encogido sobre sí mismo, sentado en el suelo y acurrucado como si quisiera que todo desapareciera o, simplemente, desaparecer él.

Naruto se acercó, cruzándose con Sai, que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie, al lado del otro moreno, y ahora miraba a Gaara con el disgusto claramente reflejado en esos ojos normalmente vacíos. Un beso de Gaara en los labios borró ese enojo, transformándolo en resignación y hasta conformidad.

–Sasuke…

.

–_Está aquí, ¿verdad? Con Sai._

_Gaara asintió levemente, dejando después la botella sobre la barra y mirando de nuevo a Naruto con suspicacia._

–_Ya te he dicho que es un idiota. Se pasa el día bebiendo y fumando. Apenas si come o duerme algo y tampoco se ha presentado a los exámenes cuatrimestrales. Creo que definitivamente se ha cansado de sí mismo…_

–_No puede ir de víctima ahora. No es justo._

–_No te equivoques. Sasuke puede ser un cabrón, pero jamás te obligará bajo ningún concepto a hacer algo que no quieras. No va de víctima, no quiere tu ayuda ni la de nadie… Sólo… parece como si se hubiera rendido…_

_._

–Oye, Sasuke, mírame… –se agachó frente a él y le acarició un poco el pelo para que levantara la cabeza. No hubo respuesta, así que tuvo que levantarla él sujetándola por las mejillas. Se mordió el labio al ver lo pálido que estaba, con esas ojeras bajo los ojos que aún seguían cerrados–. Sasuke, abre los ojos, vamos, por favor.

Sonrió con ternura al ver que el moreno lo miraba con una expresión que le devolvía el pensamiento de no saber si lo que tenía delante era realidad o sólo una alucinación producida por el alcohol y los días de insomnio.

–¿Naruto…?

–¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –trató de levantarlo, pero el hecho de que el otro estuviera completamente borracho no ayudaba–. ¡¿Podéis ayudarme?!

Entre los tres, consiguieron que se mantuviera más o menos erguido. Naruto le pidió a Sai que llamara a un taxi y a los pocos minutos, lo estaban sentando en el asiento de atrás, donde siguió con los ojos cerrados, apoyado contra el cristal de la puerta contraria.

–¿Estás seguro de que podrás bajarlo tú solo? –Sai se negaba a cerrar la puerta del taxi y tuvo que ser Gaara quien, tras la afirmación del rubio, tirara de él para que el taxi pudiera echar a andar.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Salir del coche no había sido tan difícil, pero llegar desde la acera hasta la puerta de la casa se estaba convirtiendo en una odisea. Sasuke dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo que le sujetaba, tropezando cada dos pasos y casi tirando al suelo al otro en varias ocasiones. Una vez en la entrada, Naruto lo dejó recostado contra la pared mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos. Las encontró en uno de los de atrás junto a un paquete de tabaco y suspiró aliviado.

–Pon algo de tu parte, joder.

El tono de su voz lo hizo reaccionar asintiendo con la cabeza pesadamente. Un poco más consciente de sí mismo y de la situación, se volvió a apoyar en Naruto, que no se detuvo en el salón y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño.

–¿Hm?

Naruto había empezado a quitarle la ropa. La camiseta negra, los vaqueros desgastados, los calcetines… la pulsera de cuero… Al verlo en ropa interior comprobó dos cosas: una, que verdaderamente Sasuke había comido podo durante esas dos semanas que llevaban sin verse, ya que se veía más delgado que la última vez; dos, que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitar el ligero temblor de su propio cuerpo al rozar esa piel, ni el calor en sus mejillas, ni la taquicardia recurrente, ni las ganas de tenerlo sólo para él…

–Apestas –lo giró bruscamente y lo empujó hacia la ducha–. Termina de quitarte la ropa y abre el grifo del agua fría, a ver si se te pasa el pedo que llevas.

Salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer sobre ella. Había estado a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarlo allí mismo, ponerlo a cuatro patas y hacerle pagar por todos los dolores de cabeza, las veces en las que el aire no le entraba en los pulmones, las marcas de las uñas de tanto apretar los puños para no llorar… Cerró los ojos respirando hondo un par de veces hasta calmarse, sintiéndose otra vez con las fuerzas necesarias para volver a encararlo.

Se quedó parado en la puerta sin soltar el pomo. Sasuke tiritaba, de espaldas, completamente desnudo bajo la ducha de agua fría. Se apoyaba con las manos en la pared y la mirada que le echó al volver la cabeza le dejó en claro que la mayor parte de la borrachera se había ido desagüe abajo. Cogió una toalla y después de secarse un poco se la enrolló a la cintura. Naruto no se había movido en todo ese tiempo.

–Veo que estás bien. Si es así me voy.

–Quédate. Por favor, no te vayas –fue a ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero el rubio se apartó como movido por un resorte y dio un paso hacia atrás–. Naruto…

–Vístete. Estaré en la cocina. Creo que ambos necesitamos algo de beber.

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Terminó de calentar un poco de agua y la sirvió en dos tazas en las que ya había dejado un par de bolsitas de té. Verdaderamente, él se hubiera tomado una cerveza, pero, a pesar de que en la nevera quedaban algunas, el hecho de haber visto el cubo de la basura lleno de latas vacías le había hecho descartar esa primera idea. ¿Cuánto había bebido Sasuke? Además, y a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, el verlo estremecerse de frío bajo la ducha era la causa principal de que estuviera preparando una bebida caliente que seguro que le hacía más falta que cualquier otra cosa antes de dormir.

–No te has ido… –justo era pensar en él y aparecer por la puerta, con un pantalón de chándal azul marino y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

–Eres un gilipollas, pero tú cuidaste de mí una vez y no quiero deberte nada –habló tan duramente que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

El moreno asintió comprendiendo la situación y agarró la taza de té que le ofrecía el otro. Al cogerla, rozó los dedos de Naruto y vio cómo éste desviaba la mirada y arrugaba el entrecejo. "Quizá…"

–No he podido hacerlo peor, ¿verdad?

–No es para tanto –se encogió de hombros y se sentó de un salto en la mesa justo como la vez anterior que había estado allí, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda–. Si lo piensas bien, tan sólo hemos tenido sexo un par de veces. No es como si fuésemos pareja o algo así. Lo único es… no puedo evitar la sensación esta que tengo… me siento traicionado. No en plan cuernos, sino… no sé, me siento como si me hubiera traicionado mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke se acercó, agachó la cabeza y la apoyó contra el pecho del rubio.

–No sé qué decir… No tengo excusa… –estaba preparado para el rechazo, pero lo que no se esperaba ni en un millón de años era que el más chico ladeara la cabeza para darle un casto beso en el cuello, cerca de la nuca.

–Por otro lado… aunque no lo creas, sabía desde un principio que no eras perfecto ni mucho menos. Incluso podría decirse que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Sasuke, mírame –fue una petición fundada en el suave sollozo que le había parecido escuchar, acompañado de un ligero temblor. El otro negó con la cabeza aún agachada y Naruto agachó la suya hasta encajarla en el hombro del moreno, mejilla con mejilla–. Eres un idiota. Si te pones a llorar en un momento como este es que no has entendido nada de lo que acabo de decirte –susurró con los ojos cerrados, dejándose embrujar de nuevo por ese olor.


	13. Chapter 13

**19/09/09**

**El último...**

* * *

**13**

Nada más abrir los ojos, los volvió a cerrar, sonriendo mientras dejaba escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Sentía la lengua pastosa, le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y la cabeza parecía estar llena de alfileres. Aún así, sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás se había sentido más feliz. Se acercó más al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, consiguiendo que éste se agitara un poco y, literalmente, se desparramara en la cama durmiendo boca arriba. Amplió su sonrisa mientras llevaba dos dedos a modo de pinzas a la nariz del rubio y la sujetaba impidiéndole respirar. Naruto protestó moviéndose molesto, abriendo la boca y, finalmente, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos al tiempo que de un manotazo quitaba la mano del otro y se daba la vuelta refunfuñando.

–Y luego soy yo el que tiene mal despertar…

–No, tú eres el estúpido que provoca el mío. La próxima vez… –se calló justo cuando se hubo dado cuenta de que sus palabras implicaban que habría una próxima vez.

–La próxima vez…

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –Naruto se había girado hasta quedar de frente y lo miraba seriamente–. Tienes que prometérmelo. Ahora.

–Naruto, ya te dije que no significó nada, yo…

–No me refiero a eso –se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama y Sasuke hizo lo mismo–. Eso me da igual.

–¿Entonces?

–No vuelvas a rendirte. No vuelvas a dejar de luchar ni a pensar que no merece la pena seguir adelante. No es justo que me abras los ojos si tú los cierras.

–Lo siento…

–No necesito escuchar eso. Lo sé –se levantó estirando los brazos y bostezando y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación–. Voy a ducharme. Después a lo mejor te permito prepararme un poco de café. Tengo que reconocer que a ti te sale mejor…

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

Entró en la cocina con el olor del jabón del moreno pegado a la piel, sintiéndose fresco y despejado. Sasuke le había dejado algo de ropa sobre la cama y ahora terminaba de preparar los cafés, uno de ellos con leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar. Sonrió ante este detalle, y más aún al comprobar que también había sacado un buen pedazo de tarta de chocolate de la nevera y la había dejado al lado del café.

–¿Tarta? –el otro dio un pequeño respingo y lo miró–. Pensé que no te gustaba…

–Y no me gusta.

–Entonces eres un engreído –se acercó hasta el plato y cogió un poco de tarta con el dedo índice para llevárselo a la boca con expresión golosa–. Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a acabar volviendo y me has puesto un señuelo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió. Tan sólo desvió la mirada de esa lengua que trataba de quitar todo resto de chocolate de los labios. Si seguía mirándolo, lo besaría sin poder remediarlo y aún no estaba seguro de la reacción del rubio. No quería volver a joderlo todo. Esta vez se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo bien, sin prisas, sin miedos estúpidos… Por encima de todo, había decidido no volver a hacerle daño jamás.

–Quieres besarme, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? –esa voz tranquila lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Digo que quieres besarme, pero no sabes si yo lo aceptaré y te seguiré el juego o te daré un rodillazo en tus partes y me iré para siempre.

–Has acertado de lleno –sonrió con cara de circunstancias y encogiéndose de hombros.

–A veces no eres tan complicado como crees. A veces todo es mucho más fácil.

–¿Y entonces?

–Entonces –se acercó al moreno hasta quedar cara a cara y deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hasta llegar a su trasero–, creo que prefiero al Sasuke de siempre que hace lo que le viene en gana y que no duda ni titubea, que sólo te mira con determinación y te roba el alma con una media sonrisa prepotente –apretó las nalgas y sonrió de forma traviesa– y que tiene un culo que parte nueces.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza tras esa última declaración y, justo después, los labios de Sasuke besaron los suyos como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho, acariciando cada parte con la lengua, rozándola con los dientes…

–Vamos a la cama –Naruto se separó lo justo como para poder susurrar aquello, haciendo chocar su suave aliento de chocolate con el otro.

–¿Hm?

–Siempre terminamos en la cocina… o en el sofá… Vamos a la cama –tiró del mayor con el corazón a mil, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quitó la camiseta que le había dejado y se sentó en la cama a la espera de una reacción. Sasuke lo imitó quitándose también la suya y después se inclinó sobre Naruto, tumbándolo sobre las sábanas revueltas. Con la respiración agitada ante la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, volvió a besarlo, enredando entre sus dedos algunos mechones rubios que aún seguían mojados después de la ducha. Delineó con la lengua el labio inferior hasta llegar a la comisura, y desde ahí siguió el camino hacia la sien con la nariz, haciéndose del aroma que tanto había echado de menos. Pasó su lengua por el contorno de la oreja derecha, escuchando un ronroneo suave que lo incitaba a seguir, y después bajó hasta el cuello, que marcó deliberadamente haciendo reír al rubio por las cosquillas y por el gesto infantil de propiedad. Respondió a la burla con un mordisco en la clavícula y sonrió satisfecho ante la protesta del más chico. Acarició los hombros morenos con las yemas de los dedos y siguió por los brazos, besando una muñeca y después la otra, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua la palma de una mano hasta los dedos, que saboreó deslizando por ellos los labios y la lengua. Naruto tan sólo se dejaba hacer complacido, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba en la cara. No imaginaba que Sasuke pudiera ser tan dulce. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la enorme erección que desde el principio había notado bajos sus pantalones.

Sintió la lengua y los dientes del moreno en una de sus tetillas y un gemido salió de entre sus labios. La otra era suavemente pellizcada y frotada entre los dedos pulgar e índice, endureciéndose ambas ante la atención prestada. Cuando pensaba que el otro iría directamente a su entrepierna, abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con esa mirada negra y esos labios tibios sobre los suyos. Sin decir una sola palabra, el moreno continuó con el beso, rozando las dos erecciones con un movimiento lento y perturbador.

–Mmm… Aaaah…

Naruto dejaba escapar el aire por su boca entreabierta mientras Sasuke descendía por su estómago, poniéndole la piel de gallina al acariciar lentamente los costados con las manos hasta llegar a los pantalones de chándal que llevaba y que fueron quitados sin problema junto a los bóxers. El rubio se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los antebrazos y lo miró, recordando aquella primera vez en la que el otro casi se muere de vergüenza. Por respuesta, esta vez recibió una mirada firme acompañada de una sonrisa lasciva y una lamida alrededor de su glande. Se estremeció. Jamás habían sido tan suaves con él y, a decir verdad, el ser tratado como una especie de objeto de valor incalculable le hacía sentir extrañamente importante y bien. Volvió a estremecerse al sentir su miembro rodeado por esa húmeda cavidad y tragó en seco. En verdad era algo delicioso sentir la lengua de Sasuke en la punta y sus labios arriba y abajo; parecía que el cabrón se había dedicado a eso profesionalmente toda su vida. Después, esa lengua pasó a los testículos e instintivamente abrió un poco las piernas para dejar más libertad de movimiento. Sasuke aprovechó esa excitación y le acarició los muslos ejerciendo algo de presión para continuar separándolas. Así, deslizó la lengua desde los testículos hasta su entrada, que se contrajo ante la sensación.

–Oye, para –Naruto se incorporó quedando sentado, con las mejillas completamente rojas y la mirada llena de vergüenza desviada hacia la ventana–. No tienes que…

–Shhh –Sasuke lo calló colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios y se acercó hasta besarlo en el cuello–. Dijiste que te gustaba el Sasuke que siempre hacía lo que quería. Bien, esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer. Naruto, déjame hacerlo.

Naruto asintió aún sin mirarlo a los ojos y dejó caer la espalda de nuevo sobre la cama, tapándose los ojos con el brazo como la vez anterior. Sasuke sonrió ante ese ataque repentino de timidez y volvió a besarlo en el abdomen con ternura para seguir después masajeándole los testículos y besando y lamiendo ese miembro que tan sugerente se presentaba ante sí.

–Ngh…

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido mientras Sasuke rondaba su entrada con la lengua, la introducía lentamente y la sacaba para volver a empezar. Sólo había sido el pasivo aquella vez y no pensaba que pudiera tener tanta sensibilidad en esa zona ni que fuese a sentir jamás esas ganas de que el miembro del moreno ocupara pronto el lugar de aquella lengua. Un dedo impregnado en una sustancia fría y resbaladiza la acompañó haciendo que se tensara un poco, para relajarse después de comprobar que la ligera incomodidad no sólo no le molestaba lo más mínimo, sino que parecía convertirse en un amplificador del placer cuando Sasuke volvió a atender su miembro con la boca. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que el moreno había sacado un pequeño bote de lubricante de debajo del colchón. Desde luego, sí que era creído para tenerlo guardado allí. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, igual de frío que el anterior. Ese cambio de temperatura aumentó su excitación, ya de por sí bastante alterada por el jueguecito que se traía el otro, que evitaba a toda costa que el rubio se corriera variando el ritmo de la felación cada poco tiempo y cambiando de repente las lamidas en el pene por besos y chupetones en los muslos, en los testículos, en el abdomen…

Sacó los dedos del sitio en el que se habían acomodado perfectamente y los limpió despreocupadamente en las sábanas antes de quitarse la ropa que aún llevaba puesta y subir para inspirar con fuerza en el cuello del otro.

–Me encanta tu olor. No puedo evitarlo, es adictivo…

Naruto giró la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente y le sonrió, acariciándole la cara con los dedos. Sasuke agarró esa mano y la besó viendo cómo el otro cerraba los ojos un momento.

–Ahora quiero que me mires. No dejes de mirarme… –agarró su propio pene y lo dirigió a la entrada que había preparado, penetrando ese agujerito caliente sólo un poco. Recordaba perfectamente las lágrimas y el dolor que había tenido que sentir el chico aquella vez por culpa de su inexperiencia y sus ansias de sentir y no quería que se volviese a repetir. Vio cómo arrugaba el entrecejo y desinflaba los pulmones con una expresión que no supo catalogar.

–No te pares ahora… mmm…

Continuó penetrándolo despacio, pero firmemente. Naruto respiraba de forma agitada tratando de relajarse. No dolía, pero aún así la sensación era extraña; extraña y excitante. Sentía el calor subiéndole hasta la boca del estómago, apretándole el pecho, y el deseo enturbiaba ahora esos ojos habitualmente transparentes.

–¿Estás bien? –completamente dentro, Sasuke lo miraba sin poder evitar la culpa.

–No sé dónde has aprendido a hacer esto, pero espero que haya sido en internet.

La respuesta lo tranquilizó, logrando que respirara aliviado mientras una risa incontenible se escuchaba después de mucho tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes. Así comenzó el suave movimiento, entrando y saliendo de ese cuerpo que lo apresaba como si quisiera absorberlo para siempre. Naruto enlazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura facilitando así la acción, que se hacía más profunda por momentos. Sus miradas brillaban empañadas por el placer y sólo se escuchaban suspiros y jadeos empapados en sudor.

–Naruto…

El chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Siempre le gustaba cómo sonaba cuando Sasuke lo decía, pero ahora, con su voz enronquecida de puro vicio, sintió la embriaguez de saberse realmente querido por primera vez en su vida. Alargó los brazos hasta rodear el pálido cuello y su acción fue correspondida con un agarre fuerte de su cintura y su espalda que lo elevaba hasta dejarlo sentado literalmente sobre el miembro del moreno. En esa nueva posición, advirtiendo más profunda y estimulante la penetración, empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, eligiendo él mismo el ángulo más adecuado para autosatisfacerse.

–Joder, esto es increíble… Eres increíble… Naruto…

El rubio volvió a sonreír ante esas palabras y aumentó el ritmo del vaivén, friccionando al mismo tiempo su propio pene entre su estómago y el del chico que lo alzaba a ratos sujetándolo de las caderas.

–Aaaah… mmm…

Clavó las uñas en su espalda tras unas cuantas punzadas en su zona más sensible y no aguantó más. Su cuerpo tembló y su interior presionó con fuerza el pene de Sasuke, que sólo atinó a elevar un par de veces más el cuerpo tostado que parecía perder las fuerzas para dejarlo caer después de forma especialmente brusca e intensa.

Naruto recuperaba el aliento con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke sin cambiar de posición ni dejar que el otro saliese de su interior.

–Bueno –dijo entre suspiros cuando fue capaz de emitir algo de no fuesen gemidos–, enhorabuena. He de decir que esto compensa con creces el desastre de la otra vez.

–Idiota…

–Lo que tú digas –se levantó lo justo y se tumbó sobre la cama bocabajo con aspecto cansado y feliz. El semen salía de su entrada y se escurría entre sus piernas mientras Sasuke lo miraba embobado. No era nada bueno para su salud mental que el rubito fuese tan tremendamente sexy.

–Voy a darme una ducha.

–Noooo… –como un gato que quiere mimos, Naruto se enrolló en el cuerpo de Sasuke cortando cualquier intención de levantarse.

–Pero esto es… –se llevó una mano al abdomen, donde aún quedaban bastantes restos del orgasmo de Naruto.

–Da igual –estiró el brazo hasta agarrar una camiseta del suelo y se la dio al otro para que se limpiara–. ¿O es que te da asco?

Como respuesta, Sasuke afiló la mirada, recogió un poco de ese semen con los dedos y después lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el más chico.

–¿Qué haces?

–Nada. Además, alguien dijo que el sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien, ¿no? Pues eso –el moreno se dejó caer al lado del otro, que ahora lo miraba seriamente–. ¿Qué pasa? –conocía esos ojos y la pequeña duda que pasaba por ellos.

–No es nada. Creo que tienes razón; vamos a ducharnos –hizo el amago de levantarse, pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo detuvo echándose sobre él y volviendo a juntar así esos cuerpos pegajosos.

–Ni hablar. ¿Sabes? Tampoco eres tan difícil de entender. Como tú mismo acabas de decirme hace un rato, a veces todo es mucho más fácil –sonrió de forma intrigante y después lo besó, tomando impulso para girar hasta quedar debajo de un Naruto de lo más sorprendido y excitado.

–Sasuke…

–Hazlo. Sé lo que quieres. Lo que llevas queriendo hacer desde que nos conocimos… ¿o acaso me equivoco?

El sonrojo de Naruto hablaba alto y claro. Por su puesto que no se equivocaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, viendo que el _novato_ tomaba las riendas casi desde el principio, y que jamás antes se había sentido atraído ni había experimentado con otro chico, se había resignado prácticamente desde el primer día a ser el único al que se la metieran en esa relación. De todas formas, Sasuke no había preguntado la primera vez, simplemente lo había hecho… y tampoco había insinuado que se dejaría hacer llegado el momento. Sólo con imaginárselo, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y su miembro se endurecía por momentos. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si estaba seguro. Conociéndolo, no se echaría atrás aunque le torturaran, así de orgullo era y así le gustaba a él.

–Date la vuelta –sin más preámbulos, se separó un poco para que el moreno pudiera obedecerle. Era la segunda vez ya que lo tenía así, contra las cuerdas, con su miembro pegado a ese culo que conseguía secar la saliva de su garganta. Se restregó contra él mientras jugaba con su cuello con los dientes y la lengua, mordiendo y succionando para dejar finalmente una marca, la primera. Trató de meter la mano bajo la cadera del moreno para llegar a su pene y, al no conseguirlo, se despegó de él quedando de rodillas en la cama.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo desde abajo. Los ojos de Naruto miraban su trasero insistentemente, mordiéndose el labio de forma casi obsesiva. El moreno tragó también en seco ante esa imagen tan sugerente del más chico e hizo lo que el otro le ordenaba con su ansiedad sin siquiera tener que decirlo. Apoyado en las rodillas y las manos, le ofreció la más generosa vista que había ofrecido jamás. Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a los azules que ahora sí le devolvían la mirada, una cargada de deseo. Y Naruto pensó que Sasuke no podía ser tan sexy, que no era bueno en absoluto para su frágil salud mental. Vio el bote morado de lubricante entre las sábanas y lo cogió, dejando caer después el frío gel desde el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre hacia abajo. Sasuke resopló ante esa nueva sensación y agachó la cabeza, comenzando a excitarse también cuando el otro masajeó alrededor de su entrada con esa sustancia, acariciándole con la mano que tenía libre los muslos, los testículos, la suave piel del pene… con una cadencia densa que parecía provenir del propio ambiente que se respiraba. Introdujo un dedo sin poder esperar y se fijó en cómo Sasuke tensaba los brazos. Sin echarle cuentas a esa reacción, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, tocando su interior suavemente, casi como acariciando ese secreto caliente que se abría poco a poco.

Estaba preparado para sentir dolor, lo tenía asumido y lo soportaría sin soltar una sola queja al respecto, pero lo que jamás pensó es que sentiría ese cosquilleo en el estómago y esas ganas de más. Joder, un tío estaba a punto de metérsela; estaba tocando, por segunda vez, una parte de él que nunca imaginó que nadie tocaría, y lo estaba disfrutando. Era raro, incómodo y tremendamente embarazoso… y no le importaba lo más mínimo. No, la verdad es que no era un tío el que le hacía sentir así, era Naruto, sólo Naruto el que había logrado que hiciera por voluntad propia lo que nunca, ni en un millón de años, habría pensado en hacer con nadie.

Introdujo el segundo dedo sin vacilar, acompañado de besos y mordiscos en la espalda. Podía notar claramente cómo el moreno se relajaba cada vez más, empezando a respirar con fuerza ante los expertos dedos de Naruto, que sonreía preguntándose si Sasuke anhelaría tanto sentir dentro su pene como él mismo lo había hecho un rato antes. Sacó los dedos de su interior y, con la mano manchada de lubricante, manoseó su propio miembro, dejándolo bien mojado. Así, inclinándose hacia delante, friccionó varias veces su pene contra los testículos y el ano, sintiendo la tensión del otro más clara que nunca. Lo besó en la nuca de forma simple y del mismo modo, fue introduciéndose dentro del chico por el que en ese momento haría cualquier cosa.

–Sasuke, relájate. Así no… ugh… –como un susurro ronco con poderes calmantes, su voz instó al otro a destensar los músculos de su cuerpo, dando paso entre gruñidos a que Naruto entrara completamente–. Joder, si llego a saber cómo se siente esto contigo, no te dejo llegar virgen a la primera semana.

Recibió una mirada de soslayo con ceño fruncido incluido, y una queja evidente cuando decidió salir un poco para volver a entrar con algo de fuerza.

–Mierda… –Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros sobre la cama, sucumbiendo ante las sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez.

Naruto comenzó a moverse sujetándolo por la cadera, y deslizó una de sus manos hasta el miembro endurecido del moreno, que le respondió con un gemido fuerte, mezcla de placer y dolor… tan delgada era la línea entre ambos. Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas hasta que la habitación entera desapareció, escuchándose sólo el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, sus respiraciones desacompasadas y el roce de las sábanas contra el cuerpo delgado que se estremecía con la frente apoyada en uno de los antebrazos, ahogando los gemidos en el colchón.

–Naruto…

–Lo sé…espera… yo… mmm… –el rubio frunció el ceño ante el nuevo orgasmo que se acercaba, notando de pronto un nuevo temblor en el cuerpo bajo sí y una presión en su miembro que terminó mojando su mano derecha–. Sasuke… –acompañó los movimientos que acababa de percibir con otros similares, dejándose caer después sobre la persona que los había provocado. Salió de su interior con cuidado, descansando boca arriba a su lado con una sonrisa.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y lo miró. Con el dedo índice recorrió despacio el perfil de su rostro relajado, desde la frente, pasando por la nariz y los labios, hasta la barbilla.

–Te quiero.

Naruto comenzó a reír desconcertando al otro.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, es sólo que ya lo sabía. Has tardado un montón en darte cuenta.

–Ya… –cerró los ojos tranquilo acercándose más al cuerpo desnudo del otro chico.

–Sasuke…

–¿Hm?

–Yo también te quiero.

.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el fic. Espero que, al menos, os haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, críticas constructivas, opiniones y consejos. Todo eso lo tendré en cuenta para mejorar día a día. Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido la historia, nada más.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí... yo a vosotras y espero que vosotras a mí. No me gustan los finales (de ningún tipo), así que hasta la próxima. XP ¡A cuidarse y a leer yaoi!**


End file.
